Decisions and Choices
by Nachuu
Summary: Yuuri decided to leave Viktor after learning that something can ruin Viktor's future growing inside her. A few years later, Viktor is now a famous figure skater and a five time gold medalist accidentally meet a little girl that makes him remember the love of his life. (ViktorxFem!Yuuri) **FIC REQUESTED BY SHIRANAI ATSUNE** **COVER IMAGE CREDITS TO @justyuri k ON IG**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please don't shoot me! This is the first time I'm writing a fem!character and I don't know if I did justice to it.

Warning: Grammatical errors and Spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.

* * *

"No it can't be" The girl said in a murmur as she stared at the pink stick on her hand with wide eyes. Two lines. "Positive" She said in disbelief, tears pooling in her eyes 'What should I do now?' She murmured to herself as she slumps on the bathroom floor, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Yuuri hurry up, I need to use the bathroom." Yuuri's eyes snapped at the closed door she immediately hide the PT in her pocket.

"W-wait a minute nee-san." She called quickly as she stood up and wash her face on the sink to remove the evidence of her crying. She looks at herself at the mirror, she bit her lower lips in nervousness, the small stick in her pocket feels heavy.

"Yuuri are you done? Hurry up." Her older sister bangs on the floor. Yuuri scrambles to open the door.

"I'm sorry nee-san. You can use it now." Yuuri said as she runs to her room without looking at her sister. When she arrives at her room she took out the stick from her pocket and hide it on her drawer. She can't take to look at it anymore. She feels like crying again. How will she tell it to her family? They will be disappointed at her. Yuuri bit her lower lips, her heart pounding hardly inside her chest. She could already feel the disappointed look her family give her as they tell her how she's a disgrace to their family. Yuuri yelps as her phone pings loudly, her eyes widen when she saw who texted her.

 _Viktor:_

 _good morning love, see you at school_

Yuuri's hand were shaking as she read the message. Viktor. Her boyfriend. How would she tell him that she's pregnant with his baby. She stares at her phone, tears dropping at the screen. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Another ping from her phone.

Viktor

yuuuuurriiii my love! where r u? i'm already at school. i'll wait for you at the usual place i have something to say ;*

Yuuri wipes the tears on her face as she started to dress for school her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Mom I'm going to school now." Yuuri shouted weakly as she dashes out of their house slash onsen inn. She can't look at her mother without feeling ashamed.

When Yuuri arrives at their usual place Viktor tackles her in a hug and give her light kisses on the cheeks.

"Yuuri my love, What took took you so long?" Viktor asked with a pout. Yuuri gave him a strained smile which Viktor notices. "What's wrong love?" Viktor asked worriedly. Yuuri flinches at that.

"N..Nothing." Yuuri said. "So what is the thing you want to say?" Yuuri said changing the topic. Viktor's worried face change into a smile, those heart shaped smile which never failed to make Yuuri's heart flutters.

"You see Yuuri, someone wants to be my coach." Viktor beamed making Yuuri smile. "They said that he could see the potential in me and wants me to be his coach." Viktor continued with a smile. Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's boyfriend and a senior student in Hasetsu Academy is a very talented figure skater. Viktor is very popular in their school, both genders adore him and some are crushing on him. Who didn't, he have a very handsome face, an angelic smile that can brightens anyone's mood, his waist length silver hair that looks like a silk cape fluttering behind him as he walk and those deep blue orbs so deep anyone could be drown while looking directly on them and the way he moves is so regal like a king and whenever he was on the ice is so graceful it is as if he was born for the ice . He was born and raised in Russia and 3 years ago for some business related reason their family move to Japan specifically in Hasetsu where Yuuri's family residing. The two became friends as they were sharing the same interest. Figure Skating. Though for Yuuri it's only a hobby because ballet is her main focus while Viktor is already competing. Yuuri didn't know why Viktor choose her to became his girlfriend there's so many who is more beautiful and/or handsome while she is only a freshman in Hasetsu Academy who is plain, chubby and a ball of anxiety. Yuuri fell in love at first sight on Viktor's skating and along the way she fell for the skater and the moment Viktor confessed at her it was the most beautiful thing happened to her.

"Yuuri are you okay? You look pale." Viktor suddenly asked making her stop on her musing. Yuuri looks at Viktor who is frowning at her worriedly. Yuuri gave her a forced smile.

"Y...yes." She said. How could she tell Viktor that she is pregnant with his child. She couldn't do that now knowing that someone scouted him. She can't just ruin it. It was Viktor's dream to be known as a famous skater. Yuuri bit the inner side of her cheek to stop herself from crying.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked her again, not believing the smile she was giving to him.

"Yeah. Congrats by the way. That is amazing." Yuuri said a force smile still gracing her lips.

"Thanks Yuuri." Viktor said with a frown. "But still.." before Viktor could finish his sentence Yuuri cuts him off.

"Oh look it's already time. I need to go to my classroom now. Bye Viktor." Yuuri said in a hurry and like a miracle the bell ring indicating that the first period will start any moment. She peck Viktor on the lips shyly before running to her classroom.

"Bye Yuuri, text me when it's your break okay." Viktor shouted.

When Yuuri arrived at her classroom she takes a seat and slumped her head on top of her desk, her hand unconsciously rubbing the still nonexistent bump of her. 'I'm sorry baby I can't tell you to your papa, please forgive me.' Yuuri whisper to her still developing child inside her. She remains like that until their teacher came in and teaches her lesson. Yuuri couldn't focus on what her teacher was saying and all through the class she was distracted until dismissal.

 _Victor:_

 _Yuuri sorry! The coach that I was telling you is here my training might take long. Can you go home without me?_

Yuuri reads the message Viktor send her and couldn't help but take a sigh of relief. She can't look at Viktor straight in the eyes right now, she doesn't want to crumple and tell him the truth. She will keep it to him no matter what so that Viktor can fulfil his dream.

 _Yuuri:_

 _It's fine Viktor, I can go home by myself don't worry. Don't forget to impress your coach to be okay. ;)_

 _Viktor:_

 _are u sure? :(_

 _of course I'll show him what Viktor Nikiforov can do. ;D_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Yes :)_

 _Viktor:_

 _ok, take care love. I love you :**_

Yuuri blushes as she reads Viktor's last text, she smiles at how sweet her boyfriend is. Yuuri replied at Viktor with I love you too and a kiss emoticon before pocketing her phone and started walking to their house.

When Yuuri arrives at their house she noticed that their inn were already closed, she enter their house and removes her shoes in their genkan.

"I'm home" Yuuri shouted as she wears her indoor slippers then she noticed her parent and big sister were sitting at one of their tables a tense atmosphere around them. Her mother's lips were pursed into thin lines while her father and big sister were looking at him with a frown. Yuuri's eyes widen when she noticed that there is something on the table, her heart rate quickens, blood running cold as her arms wraps around her stomach.

Her Pregnancy Test.

"Yuuri." Her mother called in her full name, making her flinched. It only means that it's either she is mad or upset at her and knowing the situation it's obviously the two. She looks at her mother nervously, eyes showing how afraid she is. "Explain what is this."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading my fic.

Warning: Grammatical errors and Spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice.

* * *

"Yuuri, explain to us what is this." Yuuri's mother asked her while pointing at the PT that were currently lying innocently on the table. Yuuri runs to the table almost slipping along the way to grab her PT and clutches it near her chest.

"H..how?" She asked, stuttering and her voiced laced with nervousness and fear not looking at their eyes.

"I saw it on your drawer when I'm looking for a scissor." Mari said guiltily. Yuuri eyes snap at her with a frown. Of course it was bound to be found she was an idiot for thinking that she can hide it.

"Nee-san why did you rummage through my things without asking me." Yuuri whines but her mother cut her.

"Yuuri." Yuuri stop and looks down ashamedly.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san." She said on a whisper. "I didn't mean to hide it from you." She said with a sniffle as she slumps on her place, the tears started rolling down her face, her pregnancy test clutched protectively in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeatedly said. She can feel the warmth of her mother enveloping her.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san." she said as her mother hug her tightly.

"Sshh, there there Yuuri." her mother soothes her back as she calms her.

"Yuuri, is Viktor the father of your child?" Her father finally asked as her eyes snapped open.

"Tou-san please don't tell Viktor." Yuuri pleaded. Her family looks at her with a frown. "Please no."

"Why not Yuuri? He deserves to know." Her mother told her but Yuuri shook her head.

"No please Kaa-san. I don't want to ruin his future." She said to her mother.

"How about your future?" Her father asked with a raised voice. Yuuri flinches.

"I don't care. I don't care about it anymore all I want is for Viktor to reach his dreams. I will not be the one who will ruin it for him." She said stubbornly.

"Yuuri!" Her father finally shouted.

"Toshiya dear calm down." Hiroko looks at her husbad woth a frown. Toshiya clucked his tongue

"I'm sorry, Tou-san." Yuuri said.

"So what will you do about it. Are you going to keep it or not." Toshiya asked her daughter a little bit calm now. Yuuri gasped as she wraps her hand around her stomach protectively.

"Of course I'll keep it. It's my child. I won't abort it." Yuuri said determinely. It's her child. Viktor's child. His father sighed heavily.

"Yuuri please think about it." Her mother pleaded.

"Kaa-san please understand me. I want to keep it. This is my child and your soon to be grandchild." Yuuri explained to her mother with tear filled eyes. Hiroko smiled at Yuuri.

"Don't worry Yuuri we'll support you." Hiroko said as she wipes the tears from her beloved daughter's eyes then looks at Toshiya pointedly. "Right Toshiya dear" Toshiya sighed as he stood up from his place and pat her daughter's head.

"Yes Yuuri." Yuuri sniffle.

"Really?" She in disbelief. "Youre not mad at me? For deciding to not tell this to Viktor and for keeping it?" Yuuri asked in a low tone, biting her lower lips. Toshiya smiles gently at her daughter.

"We're not mad. Just upset because you decided to hide it that you are pregnant." Toshiya explained, Hiroko nodding at that.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri apologized again.

"Yuuri stop apologizing okay. You did nothing wrong and there's nothing to apologize." Hiroko caresses Yuuri's cheek then the tears started to roll from her eyes again when he heard what her mother said. "We'll support you."

"Thank you." Yuuri cried harder as her parents including her big sister hug her.

 _Viktor:_

 _Yuuuurriiii why you not answering my texts and calls?_

 _Viktor:_

 _are u okay? :(_

 _Viktor:_

 _I miss you :(_

 _Viktor:_

 _please talk to me :(_

Yuuri turns off her phone. It's been a month since since Yuuri learns that she is pregnant and it's been a month since she started avoiding Viktor. Yuuri knows that she's being selfish but she's doing this for his sake. She felt guilty for ignoring Viktor but she must do it. She bites her lower lips as she rubs her stomach Vicchan at her side, nuzzling to Yuuri's side as if sensing his owner's distress. Vicchan her toy poodle is a gift from Viktor when they started dating so that there's someone at her side if Viktor is not there he said. Yuuri grabs Vicchan and hugs him tightly to her chest remembering the time when she was with Viktor. Those happy days when they are on date, those gentle kisses she recieves from Viktor. She misses Viktor so bad.

"Yuuri?" There' a knock from her door before it opens completely, revealing her mother with a gentle smile. "I've already talked to Minako-senpai." Yuuri looks up at her mother. "She said she's willing to take you in Detroit with her."

"Really?" Yuuri asked hopefully. Okukawa Minako a family friend amd Yuuri's ballet teacher. Minako was like a mother to Yuuri she teaches her ballet for free amd never asked anything in return she's also the one who help Yuuri gains a little bit of confidence in her self and express herself freely through ballet. Hiroko smiled.

"Yes. I already explained to her your situation and she agreed to help you." Yuuri nodded with a frown. Hiroko notices it. "What's wrong Yu-chan?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm scared, Kaa-san." Yuuri said in distress, hiding her face on Vicchan's curly fur. "I don't know what to do." Hiroko sighed as she pulled her daughter to hug her.

"Don't be Yu-chan. We already said that we will going to support you right." Her mother told her gently. Yuuri nodded quietly looking at her mother without saying anything. After a seconds of silence Yuuri asked the thing that weighing her mind ever since she got pregnant.

"Am I a disappointed in the family?" Yuuri asked her voice quivering. Hiroko's eyes widened at her daugther's question.

"Why are you asking? Of course you're not" Hiroko said gently.

"Because I got pregnant at a young age. I feel like I'd only bring you shame and then I choose to hide this to Viktor." Yuuri said in a low voice. Hiroko combs her finger on Yuuri's shoulder-lenght hair.

"Yuuri dont think that way not once did we ever thought of that. You didnt bring any shame in this family and were not dissapointed at you instead we're very proud of you. At such a young age you've already made that hard decision of keeping your child, our grand-child. You've grown stronger Yu-chan. It may become hard along the way but always remember we, your family is always here to support you and your decisions" Hiroko said with a gentle voice. "So stop crying now. You're making me cry too." Hiroko joked as she wipes her daugthers eyes, her glasses going askew. Yuuri laughs her anxiety easing off at her mothers kind words. She was glad to have them as her family.

"Thank you mom." Yuuri hugged her mother tightly, the two crying at each other's shoulder while Vicchan were nuzzled inbetween them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi hi I'm back! :)) I want to share something that happened last day. So my classmate borrowed my phone and saw my search history 'how to hide your pregnancy to your partner' and she was like "What? When? Who? How? Don't lie I know you don't have a bf" to me lol. Anyways here's a new chapter enjoy reading!

Same warning. I don't own Yoi.

* * *

"Yuuri, Viktor came and he left this for you. I'll put it here okay." Mari said as she enter Yuuri's room, placing the basket of fruits on top of Yuuri's drawer. Yuuri nodded as she arranges her clothes inside her suitcase. "He's asking if you are alright." Mari said, taking a seat beside Yuuri to help her arrange her clothes.

"Thank you nee-san." Yuuri whispered. It's been two months ever since Yuuri stop talking to Viktor. His silver-haired boyfriend believes that she was sick so everyday without fail Viktor sends her a get well soon message and even visiting her at their house but Yuuri refuses to meet him because she knows that by seeing him she might crumble and tell him everything and she didn't want that. She also dropped out of school, her teacher asked her reasons and Yuuri all said that she will be going to Detroit with Minako-sensei and asked the teacher to keep it a secret to anyone which the teacher nodder at her with a smile and a take care.

"Yuuri what will you do with Viktor? You can't just avoid him." Mari asked after a moment of silence. Yuuri stilled at what she was doing and look at her sister.

"I know, let me handle it." Yuuri said with a whisper her hands clutching the fabric on her hand tightly. Mari looks at Yuuri with concern.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Yuuri. Always remember that we're always here okay." Mari said as she grasp Yuuri's hand. Yuuri smiled at her and mutter a thank you. Mari smiled back and hold Yuuri's hand tightly. "Okay I leave you now I still have dishes need to tend if you need help just call me okay." Mari said to his little sister before standing up and walk out the door.

Later that night Yuuri muster up all her courage and texted Viktor.

 _Yuuri:_

 _Viktor? Can we meet tomorrow?_

After sending the message there's already a reply.

 _Viktor:_

 _Yuuuuuurrrii! I miss you_

 _Viktor:_

 _of course we can. ( ' ' )/_

 _Viktor:_

 _are u okay now? I'm worried._

Yuuri smiled at her boyfriend's antics. Everytime Yuuri will send a single text Viktor will send many replies and a lot of heart emoticons.

 _Yuuri:_

 _I'm okay now don't worry. :)_

 _and I miss you too._

 _Viktor:_

 _are u sure?_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Yes._

 _Viktor:_

 _really? really? really?_

 _Viktor:_

 _:((((_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Really :))))_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Tomorrow morning at the beach okay?_

 _Viktor:_

 _okay ;*_

 _Viktor:_

 _I love you._

 _Viktor:_

 _as much as I want to talk to you it's pretty late now._

 _Viktor:_

 _u should take a rest now. you just got feeling well._

 _Viktor:_

 _good night yuuri, my love. ;*_

 _Viktor:_

 _I love you._

Yuuri's finger hover above her phone screen, breath hitching up her throat and she can feel the familliar burning on her eyes. She will miss this, she will miss texting Viktor, she will miss his silly emoticons and his text formats, especially Viktor. Yuuri's finger begun to type. Her last reply.

 _Yuuri:_

 _Good night Viktor._

 _Yuuri:_

 _I love you too so much._

Yuuri stared at her phone, tears now leaking from her eyes. She needs to do it. Everything is for Viktor. She repeatedly told herself as if convincing herself. Right for Viktor sake. With that thought Yuuri placed her phone at her drawer, tucking herself to sleep.

Morning comes but Yuuri didn't get enough sleep, thinking what will happen when Viktor and her meet. Realizing that it was useless to stay in bed Yuuri decided to get up and go to her bathroom to prepare herself. Yuuri looks at herself in the mirror, noticing a large eyebags and a puffy red eyes behind those blue half-rimmed glasses. Yuuri bit her lower lips already dreading what will happen today.

"Don't get a cold feet now, Yuuri. Just think that it will be for Viktor's sake. Viktor might not be by your side now, you still have your child. Viktor's child. Your and Viktor's child." Yuuri said to herself, looking directly at herself in the mirror then her eyes travel down her stomach. "Baby I'm sorry, I know kaa-chan's being selfish but I'm only doing it for tou-chan's sake so please don't be mad." Yuuri said to her unborn and still developing child as she rubs gently at her stomach then she feels something as if her child telling her not to worry making her smile. "Thank you."

Yuuri wore layers of layer of clothes, being self-conscious even though it is still to early for her to notice a baby bump good thing that the weather is getting chilly now so she can pass it up as being cold. She bid goodbye to her parents saying she will just meet Viktor which earn her a shock face but after explaining what she will do her mother hugs her tightly and promising a Katsudon when she come back. Yuuri hugs her back appreciating the comfort her mother giving her.

Yuuri arrives at their meeting place a little bit early she nervously walks to the bench where she and Viktor usually hangs out there he notice that Viktor were already there. His long silver hair were not styled in its usual pony tail as the wind rustling it slightly. Yuuri stared at how beautiful Viktor looks from afar then he looks at her direction a big heart-shaped smile blooms in his face. Viktor waves his hand.

"Yuuri!" He shouted upon seeing Yuuri. Yuuri smiles and walk toward Viktor.

"You're early." Yuuri said to Viktor.

"You're early as well." Viktor retorted back with a smile then without word he pulled Yuuri by her arm, hugging her tightly like there is no tomorrow. "I miss you Yuuri." Viktor whisper in her ear, taking in her scent. Yuuri just stood there motionless she didn't move return his hug. She doesn't have the right anymore. Yuuri pushes Viktor earning her a look of confusion from her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend. There's a big lump on her throat at the thought. Taking a deep breath Yuuri begun to speak.

"Viktor, let's end this." She said not looking at Viktor's eyes.

"Huh?" Viktor asked, confusion laced from his voice. "Yuuri what do you mean?" Yuuri bites the inner side of her cheek as she looks at Viktor's confused and scared eyes.

"Let's break up." She said cursing at herself as her voice cracks at the end.

"Yuuri stop it that's not funny." Viktor said with a strain laugh not believing any of this is happening.

"V..Viktor I'm serious." Yuuri said in monotone. Viktor stared at her with wide eyes then suddenly tears streaming down his beautiful face. Yuuri wants to wipe it away to say that she's not serious, to take everything what she said but she can't do that so instead she balled her hands, fingers digging painfully on her palm.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? If yes don't worry I'll fix it so please Yuuri don't leave me, please." Viktor said pleadingly. Yuuri shrugged his hands to her shoulder.

'No you didn't do anything it was me that have a problem. I don't want to leave you too but I need to do this.' She wanted to say but the only word that came out her mouth is. "I'm sorry Viktor." That is void of any emotions. Viktor looks at him dumbfounded.

"Was it all a lie? Is everything that happen to us everything you said to me was it all a lie? Yuuri answer me!" Viktor asked. Yuuri could feel how frustrated he is at her for not showing any emotions.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said not showing any emotions as she stared at Viktor.

"Ha? I'm sorry? That's all you want to say? Sorry? What did I do to deserve this?" He shouted at Yuuri. Yuuri only stared at him even though she's staring at him with no emotions deep inside she was actually hurting, she feels like crying. It was painful to see the one you love cry, more painful if the reason he was crying is because of you. She wanted to hug him and tell him that it's not true that she doesn't want to break up with him and spill everything. But she need to do this for Viktor's sake. She need to endure it even if the cost of it is to be hated by the one you love the most.

"No Yuuri... Please don't leave me... We promised right that we're going to stay forever... I love you." The silver haired said as tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Viktor." The only phrase that leaves Yuuri's mouth as he turn and walk away from Viktor. As she walks away she could hear the Viktor's broken, crying voice calling for her name.

"Yuuurrriii, don't leave me!" Tears that she's trying so hard to stop were now finally streams down to her face like a river. She puts her hand on her mouth as she stifle the loud sob that trying to escape from her mouth. 'I'm sorry, I'm very sorry Viktor. I love you so much. I'm doing this for you.' Yuuri thought to herself.

* * *

A/N:This is not the ending I planned for this chapter I really want to introduce Yuuri's baby but ugghhh! Okay I hope at the next chapter I could introduce the baby and hopefully a new character!

I have a question. Do any of you want to see Yuuri and Viktor's love scene for the flashback? but please do keep in mind that I'm awkward at writing bedscenes. So what do you think about the idea? Yay or Nay?

PS: updates will be slower than usual because of student responsibility shits. I'm a graduating student after all. Hope you all understand :))


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Sorry I'm just busy with conceptualizing my story for ya know student responsibility shit! Anyways I want to thank you all for giving this fic a good feedback I really appreciate it a lot. So about Viktor and Yuuri's love scene, I decided to write it but it will not be a full on smut. :))

Misspelled words and Grammar errors because I write, I edit, I post. So of you saw any mistake please tell me and I'll try to edit it.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice is not mine except for the plot of this story the OC

* * *

"Kaa-chan are you okay?" A worried voice snapped Yuuri from her train of thoughts she put down the picture frame she was staring and turn her head to the owner of the voice, her eyes kind of glossy. Seeing the framed picture of her and Viktor makes her remember the past, her choices and decisions to leave Viktor.

"Yes, Luka dear." Yuuri said to her daughter who is looking at her with a concerned pout.

"Really?" She asked frowning cutely. Yuiuri giggles at her daughter's antic, petting her hair.

"Yeah." She answered with a force smile. Luka looks at her with pointed look but let it go instead her face blooms into excited glee, her eyes shining in excitement and her cheeks reddening.

"Ka-chan, Ka-chan guess who is here?" She squealed excitedly. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at her daughter, the only times that her daughter become this excited is if her favorite uncle slash godfather is around which is impossible because Phichit were currently preparing for the upcoming Grand Prix Finals that will happen just one week away.

"Who?" Yuuri asked curiously. Luka's smile widened,

"It's Phichit-papi! Phichit-papi is here!" Luka squealed excitedly. Yuuri got taken a back at what her daughter said. That is impossible. Why would Phichit a qualified skater for the upcoming Grand Prix Finals wasting his time just to visit her in Hasetsu. Yuuri stood up from their bed and run to their dining inn, Luka following her happily to see a dark skinned male chowing down a katsudon.

"Phichit-kun? Why are you here?" She asked in pure shocked. The said man looks up from his bowl with a wide grin, rice stuck on his face.

"Why of course. Can't I visit my dear beloved best friend?" Phichit Chulanont a figure skater and her best friend asked with a playful pout.

Yuuri could still remember the first time they met, it was when Yuuri first came to Detroit. Celestino, his coach and Phichit were the one who fetch them from the airport. Celestino asked Minako sensei to teach Phichit ballet as one of his training regime and for that Phichit lives with them. At first Yuuri was reluctant to talk with Phichit because of her social anxiety and also because of her condition, she was afraid to be judged and looked at with disgust but later on the two bonded because of figure skating, whenever Phichit have practiced Yuuri will shyly asked if she could come as she misses the calming sound of blades against the ice which Phichit happily nodded. Sometimes Phichit asked her pointers in ballet when he learned that Yuuri is Minako-sensei's student and the two gradually become close and inseparable until Phichit finds out about Yuuri's condition. She could still remember what happened clearly.

"Hey, Yuuri french fries is not okay for dinner." Phichit had said to her. Yuuri looks up at him nonchalantly still munching the french fries.

"There's nothing wrong with french fries." Yuuri said as she took another fries to munch. Phichit looks at her with disbelief.

"Yes there's nothing wrong with french fries as I too eat that at dinner but french fries in rice that full of ketchup and honey? Oh my dear Yuuri, that's where I see the problem. Every dinner you only ate the same dish it's as if you're a pregnant woman who is having her cravings." Phichit said teasingly at Yuuri. Silence. Phichit stared at Yuuri with wide, surprised eyes as realization hit him so hard while Yuuri looks anywhere except at Phichit.

"W...wait Yuuri are you pregnant?" Phichit asked. Yuuri shuted her eyes as she nodded, afraid at her friend's reaction. Another silence filled the air until Phichit gasp softly.

"Wow. That's explain the random mood swings and weird food you were eating. I once saw it when my auntie was pregnant with her child." Phichit said amusedly. Yuuri's cheek burn in embarrassment. She thought that she was doing a good job of hiding it. Yuuri opened her eyes to look at Phichit and opened her mouth to speak but Phichit's next question caught her off guard.

"So who's the father?" Phichit asked with innocent curiosity. Phichit stared at her, blinking. Yuuri bit her lower lips to stop herself from crying as the image of a silver haired man with wide heart shaped smile flashes her mind. Phichit seems to notice it as he flails his arm worriedly. "Oh no Yuuri, please forget I asked that I didn't meant to pry. I'm sorry" Phichit apologized but Yuuri shooks her head.

"It's fine Phichit-kun." Yuuri said softly. "But the father of my child and me were not in a relationship anymore." She couldn't tell Phichit who's the father because as a skater Phichit may know who is Viktor Nikiforov after all her b..ex-boyfirend is making a name for himself now. Phichit only nodded in understanding. Another silence and it makes Yuuri's heart beat nervously, fidgeting at her place she finally broke the silence.

"Are we still friends?" Yuuri asked in nervousness. Phichit gasped at the question. "Why are you asking me that question?" Phichit asked in a mocked gasp. "of course we're not. We are best friend." Phichit declaired.

"B..Bu-" Yuuri stuttered but before she could finished her sentence Phichit placed his point finger at Yuuri's lip.

"Hep, no buts." Phichit said. "You're my best friend and all." Yuuri smiles and removed Phichit's finger at her lips.

"You're not disgusted at me? Because I got pregnant at such young age?" Yuuri asked with fear. Phichit got quiet which makes Yuuri scared at her friend's reaction.

"Yuuri. Don't ever think that I will judge you because of that. I'm not that kind of person and you are still Yuuri, my best friend who always help me whenever I need help. No matter what you did in the past what matter the most is today, okay. So stop crying you're making me cry too." Phichit said as his voice started to shook. Yuuri reaches to him to hug him.

"Thank you." Yuuri whispers as she continue to cry.

"Ne Yuuri, since I'm your best friend let me be your child's godfather and he or she will call me Phichit-papi." Phichit said with a laugh, hugging her back.

"Hmm.. Will see about that." Yuuri said teasingly earning a pout from Phichit.

"You're so mean." Phichit said with a pout before the t of them burst out laughing. "but kidding aside Yuuri, this time I will be the one will help you. I'll support you." Phichit said still hugging her. Yuuri nuzzle her head on Phichit's neck.

"Thank you." Yuuri said quietly. "Phichit-papi." Yuuri then added playfully the two started laughing again.

"Hey Yuuri are you listening? Phichit asked snapping Yuuri's train of thought.

"Yeah." Yuuri said. "But Phichit you can't just visit us out of nowhere."

"But why? I missed you two. It's been five years since the last time I saw you two."Phichit whined.

"I miss you too Phichit-papi." Luka said attaching herself at Phichit's side. Phichit lifted Luka and place her on his lap.

"I miss you too Luka." Phichit said tickling Luka's side making Luka giggles adorably. Yuuri sighed at her best friend's antics.

"I know Phichit but you can't just visit us here when the Grand Prix Final is just a week away. What will Celestino say." Yuuri scolded her best friend but Phichit were already busy taking a selfie with Luka. Yuuri have this strong urge just to knock her head on the table. She forgot that Phichit was always like this with a defeated sigh Yuuri take a seat in front of Phichit.

"Phichit I miss you too." Yuuri said softly. Phichit's gaze snapped at her, putting down his phone Phichit grin widely. "So why are you here? You need to train for the upcoming GPF. You're a qualified skater there right?" Yuuri asked.

"Don't worry Yuuri I have Ciao-ciao's permission and about my training I'll think of it later." Phichit said enthusiastically. "But for now you should show me around. I found some Insta-worthy place." Phichit said excitedly Yuuri smiled.

"Sure." she answered.

"Ka-chan can I come?" Luka asked them.

"Of course you can come my dear little Luka and we're going to take a lot of selfie together I'm sure your Ka-chan will get jealous." Phichit declaired.

"Okay, okay. Come on Luka let's go change first." Yuuri said to her daughter. Luka nodded and run to her mother.

"I'll wait for you two here." Phichit waves.

Yuuri change her indoor clothes into some jeans and and simple shirt under a blue cardigan, her long hair pulled into a messy bun while Luka wore a purple long sleeve dress and a flat shoes, her shoulder length black hair were adoring some clips with hamster design given to her by Phichit, her face were glowing into exitement. Luka really looks like a carbon copy of herself except for her deep blue eyes, shining with glee. Yuuri watches her daughter lovingly, she cant help but see a huge resemblance with her father. That heart shaped smile of her it's as if a splitting image of her father, Viktor Nikiforov. She only got her feature and her love for ballet, the skating were introduced by Phichit but deep inside she knows ever since Luka took a step on the ice for the first she already realized that she was born to skate on the ice just like Viktor, but the attitude were just like her father. Every time she looks at Luka she can't help but remember the day when she and Viktor were still together. She admit that she still love the man but it's been 10 years since she left Viktor and not telling the reason why, She was sure that Viktor is mad at her and will not forgive her for breaking their promise. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought.

"Ka-chan, hurry. Phichit-papi is waiting for us." Luka said excitedly, tugging at her sleeves. Yuuri pinches her daughter's cheek making the young girl pouts.

"Okay, let's go down." Yuuri said, smiling at her daughter. She may no longer call Viktor as hers at least she have Luka, the fruit of their love and she promised to herself that she will give all the love she have for Luka.

* * *

A/N: Again this is not the planned ending! Why it won't end as plan. Anyways I want to thank you all again for commenting and leaving a kudos. Viktor POV and lovescene will be after the next chapter. Hopefully.

By the way I'm thinking if the story I conceptualized will be rejected I'm planning to write it as a YOI fanfiction after all I based the character on Viktor and Yuuri. The initial idea is the main character have a split personality. Not sure though, still thinking.

Sorry I'm rambling nonsense now. Anyways Thanks for reading my fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I'm just reading One Piece manga. Woot. In just a week I'm already in the Marineford Arc, where Luffy tries to save Ace. Anyway without further ado...**

 **Warning: Misspelled words and Grammar errors because I write, I edit, I post. So if you saw any mistake please tell me and I'll try to edit it.**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice is not mine except for the plot of this story and the OC**

* * *

Luka was sitting at the corner of Minako-sensei's ballet studio as she watches her Ka-chan and Minako-sensei help Phichit-papi warms-up. Luka giggles as she remember the panic expression of Minako-sensei when she saw them yesterday but Phichit-papi only smiles brightly at her which makes the ballet teacher panic hysterically. Luka then looks down at the phone, which belongs to her Phichit-papi a video of Viktor Nikiforov's routine playing on it. Luka smiles as her deep blue eyes twinkle in awe. He is so beautiful and graceful in the ice and Luka aspire to be like him one day. Excitement bubbles in her chest as she remembers why Phichit-papi was here is to invited them to watch the Grand Prix Finals in live at first her Ka-chan were reluctant to agree but Luka is so excited that she is jumping up and down trying to convince her mother with the help of Phichit-papi. After a long minutes of combined puppy eyes and pouting from them her Ka-chan finally agreed with a sigh then the two cheered loudly everyone could almost hear them. Luka giggles, she can't wait to finally meet Viktor Nikiforov and ask him a question she so wanted to ask.

"Phichit-kun did you forgot something?" Yuuri shouted as she runs frantically around the house to check if she also forgot something.

"None, all my belongings are already inside my suitcase." Phichit said without looking up to his phone, his finger tapping rapidly on the screen as he text someone.

"Good, how about you Luka?" Yuuri then asked her daughter, with a cheerful voice she answered her. "Okay all set." She announced. "Kaa-san were going now." Yuuri then shouted to her mother a second after her mother emerged from the kitchen a bento in her hand.

"Here take this Yuuri so that you have a snack just in case." Hiroko said with a smile. Yuuri reaches for the bento with a smile.

"Thanks Mama Hiroko for taking care of me." Phichit said finally looking up from his phone amd bow to show his gratitude to his best friend's mother. Hiroko giggled as she waves her hand.

"No need, I'm actually the one who is gratefull for taking care my daughter and grandaughter when they were still on Detroit." Hiroko said and bows. Phichit then gave her a bright smile.

"That's what are friends for and they also did the same to me." Phichit said with a bashful smile.

"You really are a good kid, come again okay." Hiroko smiles back. "Take care." Hiroko bid them goodbye.

"I will, thank you. Bye Mama Hiroko." Phichit waves "Come on Luka say goodbye to Mama Hiroko." Phichit said to Luka.

"Bye bye Oba-chan" Luka waved at her which the older woman returns.

After the three bids goodbye to everyone in Hasetsu, Phichit with his friendly and bright attitude befriended everyone in his one week stay there. And a good luck from them, some even gave him some lucky charm which the Thai skater accepts brightly they headed to the airport from there they will flying in Barcelona where the Grand Prix Finals will be held. Yuuri in all duration of the trip is nervous. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat thinking a certain platinum-haired Russian skater. What if she meet him there and saw Luka. She's still not ready to face him, not yet.

"What's wrong Yuuri? Phichit asked her with a frown, noticing how fidgety his best friend is. Yuuri shook her head giving her friend a shaky smile.

"Nothing, just nervous." She said as she drummed her fingers on their seat. Phichit chuckled.

"Nervous in what? It's not as if you're the one who is competing nor your first time riding a plane." Phichit joked which makes Yuuri laughes. "Relax, look at little Luka here." Phichit pointed at Luka inbetween them who is busy watching a video on her mother's phone. "Hey Luka, what you watching?" Phichit then peeked at her phone. Luka looks up at them with a heart-shaped grin, showing them what she was watching.

"Viktor Nikiforov's skating routine." Luka said happily making Yuuri's breath hitch. She forgot that her daughter is a fan of Viktor, she doesn't know how she know about Viktor but one day Luka just started talking about Viktor Nikiforov, how she idolize the man and wanted to skate like him. Yuuri suspecting that it was Phichit fault that Luka knows Viktor but she can't blame Phichit at that after all it was all bound to happen if she has a friend who is involve in figure skating. It just added on the things Yuuri needs to be worried.

"Awww, Luka how mean. You're watching Viktor Nikiforov an enemy while you're with me. I feel betrayed." Phichit pouted, clutching at his chest dramatically. Yuuri laughs silently as her daughter shut her phone off and looks at Phichit guiltily.

"Uwaaa! Sorry Phichit-papi. I just can't help it I'm just excited that I could finally watch Viktor skate live. I didn't mean to you're still my favorite." Luka flailed her arms as she apologized at her Papi. Phichit grins at Luka.

"Kidding. I know I'm still your favorite after all you are my cute little Luka." Phichit said, poking the girl's side, making her giggled. "It's fine if you're going to cheer him but it should be louder at me than him, alright." Phichit patted Luka's hair.

"Okay, I'm going to cheer you with all my might!" Luka said as she hug Phichit. "Ka-chan you too okay." Luka then turn to her mother Yuuri gave her daughter a soft smile as she nodded. Yuuri watches the two with a soft smile as they talk animatedly with each other and sometime taking a selfie, her earlier dillema completely forgotten.

After fifteen hours of long ride the three arrived in their hotel in Barcelona. Luka completely tired as she was cradled in Phichit's arm which Yuuri protested earlier but Phichit just shrugged her off so instead she volunteer to carry all their belongings.

"Ah right, Ciao-Ciao is already here with Seung-Gil. They are waiting for us in the lobby." Phichit said as he shifted Luka in a more comfortable position. Yuuri raises her eyebrow at Phichit humming teasingly.

"Ohh. So Seung-Gil is here huh. What a supportive boyfriend he is." Yuuri said teasingly. Phichit blushes slightly. "Iapproved." Yuuri said with a thumbs up as she laughed.

"Stop it." Phichit said, embarrassed. "Let's just go inside so that we can take a rest because tommorow will be a long day." Phichit said still blushing as she hurrid inside, avoiding Yuuri's teasing gaze.

As the three went inside the hotel, Celestino and Seung-Gil were already waiting for them. Celestino reaches for the suitcase in Yuuri's hand to carry for her while Seung-Gil walks near to Phichit to give him a peck on the cheek and reaches for the sleeping Luka on his boyfriends arms.

"Oh Seung-gil-kun it's fine I'll carry Luka now." Yuuri said as she reaches for Luka but Seung-Gil stops her.

"It's fine. I know you're tired from the trip. Just let me carry Luka for now. I don't mind." Seung-Gil said in his usual monotone's voice.

"That's right Yuuri, Let Seung-Gil carry Luka for now. Phichit said as he passed the sleeping kid on Seung-Gil's arm gently without waking her up.

"Thank you." Yuuri said in embarrasment.

The next day, Yuuri is nervous for different reason. In just a few minutes it will be Phichit's turn to skate and she can't help but to tremble in nervousness. Her grip on the Thailand flaglet in her hand were so tight the stick might break.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan! It's Phichit-Papi." Luka tugged at her arm in excitement, standing up to cheer her favorite uncle. "Gamba! Phichit-papi!" Luka shouted from their place. Seung-Gil chuckling quietly at their side. "Come on Kaa-chan, Seungghi-papi. Cheer with me." Luka said as she jump up and down. Yuuri hold her excited child to prevent her from tripping or falling in the railling.

"Okay okay." Yuuri said with a laugh as she waves her flaglet and cheered for Phichit. They watches Phichit at the center as Shall We Skate plays in the background and Phichit started to skate. She knows how much Phichit wanted to skate in this music and smiled at herself. Luka claps her hand with the beat as Phichit leaps in the air and do his quads and step sequence with a smile on his face until the song slows down and the music ends. The crowd were clapping their hand as Luka cheered loudly when Phichit strikes a pose.

"Phichit-Papi is so cool, Kaa-chan." Luka said at her mother, her eyes twinkling. They waited for Phichit's score to be announced and it was a decent score. The crowed cheered again.

Yuuri and Luka watches some of the other skater as Seung-Gil excuses his self to find his boyfriend.

"Kaa-chan, it's Viktor's turn." Luka said as her grip on her mother tightened. Yuuri's eyes traveled down on the ice and there Yuuri saw Viktor standing in the center. Yuuri's eyes widened after a long years Viktor become more handsome. Her heart beats loudly inside her chest. Then Viktor started to skate his program. It's beautiful yet sad it's as if yearning for someone who wil never return. Yuuri's eyesight became blurry as she watches Viktor skate with full of emotion. Is Viktor still thinking about her? Like Yuuri, hoping to be with her again? To be with their daughter? But Yuuri knows that it was all wishful thinking on her part, there's no way Viktor wants to be with her again. Viktor might already found someone better than Yuuri. At the thought Yuuri's heart clench painfully. Yes there's no way Viktor and her can be together again. A tugged in her sleeves and she looks down at Luka with a tearful face.

"Why are you crying my dear?" Yuuri asked her daughter in concern, wiping the tears with the pad of her thumb. She noticed that Viktor's score were announced already and they are already exiting the Kiss and Cry.

"Viktor's skating is so sad Kaa-chan. I wonder why?" Luka said as she sniffles. "You feel it too right, Kaa-chan? Because you're crying too." Oh. Yuuri's hand reaches for her face to feel the wetness.

"Yeah." Yuuri said with a small voice, glad that her daughter thought that she was crying because of the story behind Viktor's routine instead of the man itself. "Come on let's go find Phichit-papi and congratulate her." Yuuri said changing the topic. Luka then grins at the mention of her Phichit-papi.

"Okay." Luka exclaimed as the two exit the stadium to find Phichit. Good thing that Phichit were looking for them as well with Seung-Gil. The adult were talking about where they will going to eat dinner when Luka noticed someone in her peripheral she looks at her Kaa-chan who is busy talking with Phichit-papi and Seungghi-papi and took it as a chance to follow the guy she saw. She run and turn left and right but it was futile as she can't see the guy anymore when Luka admitted defeat and decided to go back to her Kaa-chan and Uncles he heard a voice. Her face split into a wide grin as she follows the voice and there she saw Viktor Nikiforov talking to someone.

"Viktor Nikiforov!" she shouted earning the said man's attention. She run and glomps him. The man stumble a bit as she catches the girl. Luka nuzzled his head on Viktor's stomach. "Viktor!" Luka squealed as she looks at the confused expression of the silver haired. Viktor kneels down to match Luka's height and asked her.

"Yes I'm Viktor. Are you a fan?" Viktor asked with a smile. Luka nodded her head which makes Viktor chuckles. "Really? I'm fluttered to have a cute girl like you to be my fan." Luka grins at Viktor, cheeks tinted with pinks.

"Ne, Viktor can I asked you a question?" Luka asked eagerly but before Viktor could response she heard a voice calling her name.

Yuuri was busy talking with Phichit and Seung-Gil to notice that her daughter were not with them it was until she looks down to asks her what she wants for dinner amd notice that Luka was not there.

"Luka, what do you.. Huh? Luka." Yuuri said as she looks left and right alarming her two friend.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Phichit asked in concern.

"Luka. Luka is missing." Yuuri said, panic laced in her voiced. Phichit eyes widened.

"What? Where did she go?" Phichit then looks left and right hoping to find his niece.

"I don't know Phichit she was just here with me but when I look turn to her she was not here anymore." Yuuri said panicking, her breathing became fast as she bites her fingernails. "What if someone took her? Oh my god Phichit it's my fault if I just keep an eye on her this wouldn't happen." Yuuri ranted as she walks back and forth, searching frantically for her daughter .

"Calm down Yuuri." Phichit said grabbing her shoulder and making her stop in her tracks. "Okay, calm down, breath with me. Breath in... breath out..." Phichit instructed as he helps her to calm down. "Better?" Yuuri nodded. "Okay, Yuuri listen, this is not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Where going to find Luka I'm sure she didn't get that far." Yuuri nodded as she listens to Phichit, glad that he was there and a little bit embarassed for her panicking.

"Okay Phichit, Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be. I'm your best friend so it's fine." Phichit wraps her arm on Yuuri's shoulder. "Seung-Gil can you please notify the security that our little Luka is missing?" Phichit turn to his boyfriend who nodded.

"And you?" Seung-Gil asked.

"I'll go with Yuuri, we're going to search the premises." Phichit said.

"Inform me when you find her okay." Seung-Gil sain in monotone but deep down he is worried as well.

"Okay, me too when you're done notifying the security." With that they started to search for Luka. Yuuri then began to worry for different if Luka and Viktor meet? What will she do? Luka was very eager to meet Viktor earlier, it was possible that Luka decided to search for him alone. Yuuri groans at the stubborness of her daughter.

"Yuuri, there she is!" Phichit shouted as he pointed at the direction where Luka is. Yuuri run and shouted when she saw Luka talking to some stranger. Phichit took this moment to text Seung-Gil that they already found Luka.

"Luka!" She shouted in a mix of relief and worry. She bow and apologized at the man Luka was talking to until a familiar voice enter her ear.

"Y...Yuuri?" The man asked in disbelief. Yuuri froze and stand up straight slowly to look at the owner of the voice. "Yuuri, is that really you?" Viktor asked again. Yuuri panics as she looks everywhere aside from Viktor.

"Uh.. Sorry to trouble you with my daughter." Yuuri stuttered in nervousness as she apologize. "Come on you too Luka apologized." Yuuri said to her daughter.

"Kaa-chan?" Luka asked in confusion but she obliged when she saw her mother glaring at her. Luka pursed her lips guiltyly for making her Kaa-chan worried but she cant just let this opportunity to ask him the question she really need to ask. "I'm sorry for troubling you Viktor." Luka apologized.

"Come on." Yuuri said as she turn her back on Viktor, her hand holding Luka's hand tightly. Yuuri leaned closely to Phichit and in turn Phichit wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Are you alright?" Phichit asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Yuuri lied. She is not okay, really. She is physically and emotionally tired and the thing that she was afraid the most just happen. How can she be okay?

* * *

 **A/N: Ohohoho! I JUST CAN'T RESISTS TO ADD SEUNGCHU HERE! Next Chapter will be Viktor's POV! See yah next chapter I'll probably be back after 2 weeks with the promised love scene . /heart emoticons**

 **PS: I'm really grateful for all the positive feedback I'm receiving in here!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi hi! I'm back with a new chapter and it's on Viktor's POV. Yaaayyyy! It's actually hard to write than expected I keep revising and revising it till I feel that it was right and for those who was waiting for the smut I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I couldn't write it as it don't fit the chapter. I'm really sorry.

And by the way thank you for waiting.

Warning: Misspelled words and Grammar errors because I write, I edit, I post. So if you saw any mistake please tell me and I'll try to edit it.

REPLY FOR THE GUEST REVIEWER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:

Guest (Martyn): I will, deary. I just thought of a good plot on the request (is that you, right?) you ask on my YOI Book of Drabbles :)

Shiranai Atsune: All the questions will be answered here and some in on the future chapter. I already have an ending!

Guest: Yeah he just saw it and that's not a good feeling. He's poor heart. Thank you for reading.

Without further ado here's the new chapter.

* * *

Victor was walking with his coach to the dining lobby to meet some sponsor, the first day of the Grand Prix Final has ended with him being in the first spot.

"Your sponsors invite us for dinner and also talk about future business with you Vitya." His coach, Yakov Feltsman said tohim. Viktor just nodded his head clearly not listening to anything his coach was saying until a voice of a little kid cut through their conversation.

"Viktor Nikiforov." The kid shouted with glee earning his attention. When he looks at the kid he was taken aback when the kid suddenly glomps him. He stumble a bit but immediately regain his balance as the kid nuzzle it's head on his stomach.

"Viktor!" The kid squealed his name again. He's clearly confused at what is happening but when the little kid looks up at him his breath caught in his throat. There's something familiar at the girl in front of him that he couldn't pinpoint. Those shining blue eyesthat hides behind familiar looking glasses, short black silky hair that frames her round rosy cheek and those smile that makes his chest blooms in a familiar warm feeling. The girl stares at him with wide grin on her face then it dawns to him that this girl looks exactly like Katsuki Yuuri, his beloved. There's a prickling feeling inside his chest at the memory of Yuuri's smile and Viktor had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from sobbing. He kneels in front of the little girl to match he height, giving her a warm true smile not the one he always give in front of the camera.

"Yes I'm Viktor. Are you a fan?" He asked with a smile then the little girl nodded her head enthusiastically making him chuckle at the sight. She really looks like Yuuri whenever she was excited about something.

"Really? I'm fluttered to have a cute girl like you to be my fan." Viktor said with a smile. The little girl's cheeks flushed pink and Viktor have the sudden urge to hug the girl in front of him.

"Ne, Viktor can I asked you a question?" The girl suddenly asked. Viktor's eyebrow shot up with curiosity but before Viktor could ask her what is her question a voice interrupted them. Viktor looks at the owner of the voice and his eyes widen as he saw someone familiar. Someone who he wishes to see badly again.

"Yuuri?" He asked in disbelief. Yuuri runs to them, her now long hair were braided in some intricate style and she is even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She hugs the little girl before not noticing Viktor and when she do Yuuri looks up at him with wide eyes. "Yuuri, is that really you?" Viktor asked again, voice tracing with hope but then Yuuri looks anywhere but him and. Viktor got hurt at Yuuri's action. Why does she doesn't want to look at him? Why?

"Uh.. Sorry to bother you with my daughter" Yuuri apologized, pretending that he didn't know him. Why? And did he hear it right? This little kid is Yuuri's daughter? There's a painful stab in his chest again at the notion that Yuuri already has a daughter and one that does not belong to him. No. He might hear it wrong he is still waiting hoping. Hoping that they could still be together.

"Ka-chan?" The little girl asked and there it confirms it. Yuuri have a husband and daughter already. He stared at the two and he clearly saw the huge remembrance between the two. He only stared at them not hearing the word of apology from the both of them. Just stare. His eyes lost the little light it have and become dull. He felt a prickling feeling in his eyes but he stops himself from crying he doesn't want to look pitiful in front of them. Yuuri already moves on with him he doesn't want to show it to them that Viktor still deeply, madly in love with Yuuri. Viktor only came back on his senses when he notice that Yuuri and her daughter turns around, Yuuri's hand were holding the little girl's hand and there he saw another man standing not too far from there. He somewhat looks familiar then it clicks to him it's Phichit Chulanont another Grand Prix Finals finalist, a figure skater from Thailand. What Viktor saw next is a scene that he will never forget for the rest of his life. Yuuri walks away with him and the man looks up at them worriedly. He asked something and Yuuri smiled at him and leaned closer to him while the man nodded and wraps his arm around his, no Yuuri is not his anymore Yuuri's waist and pulling her closer as they walks away. Luka looks back at him and smile widely and waves at him but his whole attention was on Yuuri's and Phichit's and for the second time his already broken heart were shattered into tiny pieces again by the same woman. Viktor remains standing there, emotionless until he heard the voice of his coach. He completely forgot that Yakov was there with him.

"Hey Vitya, are you listening to me?" Viktor jerked in his position and looks at his coach. Yakov sighed knowing clearly that Viktor is distracted. "I'll talk to your sponsor alone. Go back to your hotel room and rest. I know you're not emotionally well at the moment." Yakov said behind that gruff tone there's underlying warmth. Viktor nodded and head toward his hotel room. Yakov is the only one who knows about his past relationship with Yuuri after all when the older man scouted him he made sure that Yuuri will come with them if they ever decided to move to St. Petersburg to be their home rink but that didn't happen because for unknown reason she broke up with him.

When Viktor arrives at his hotel room and shut his door close the tears that he so stubbornly tried to stop earlier were now falling from his eyes like a broken dam. He sobbed and sobbed painfully. He just let it flow through his face. Viktor slumped on his bed and screamed through his pillow. It hurts. It hurts so bad that he could feel like his heart were being ripped out from his chest by a sharp knife. He hopes that he and Yuuri will get back together, that they could fix whatever their problem is. But no. Fucking No. It just him. It just him who thought that they will still end up with each other it feels like Yuuri betrayed him. After crying in seems like eternity Viktor reach out for his suitcase and open the little compartment in front and rummage through it until he found what he was looking for. Viktor pulls it out from the compartment of his suitcase, on his hand is an album and a small dark colored box that he always bring whenever he goes. Propping up on his headrest Viktor open his album and on the front page a picture of him and Yuuri in their younger days. The both of them were smiling widely there innocent from the harsh truth. Viktor misses it. He misses the past when Yuuri and him were smiling lovingly at each other, without a care to the world and thought that they will be always together. He could still clearly remember the first time they become official. Why would he forget it? It was the happiest day in his life more than being scouted for the Russian Team Figure Skating.

He was 16 years old when his family relocated to Hasetsu, Japan due to business. At first Viktor was so against it because he was already competing and finding a new home rink and coach was pain in the ass but his father and mother insisted that he will come with them in the end he went with them and convinced his coach to still coach him during competition amd while he was training he will just send him his training footage to judge his routine and quads And then in Hasetsu he saw her, the one who makes his heart race. The love of his life, Katsuki Yuuri. The first time he saw her it was inside of a ballet studio that owns by Okikawa Minako, there he saw her dancing beautifully as if her body were creating its own music, so graceful as a swan as she twirl in her tiptoes and as she jump and landed it was like a feather landing softly on the ground and a serene expression on her face as if she was born to dance like this and Viktor was mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off at the black haired girl with her every move his eyes follows and his breath will be caught on his throat whenever the girl do her beautiful moves and there and then he realized the he have fallen at the beautiful ballerina. As the girl pose to end her performance Viktor's hand unconsciously clapped at the stunning performance he had watch.

"Wow, Amazing" He exclaimed and the girl's head snapped at his direction and the confident looks she had when she was dancing turns into a shy and blushing mess and Viktor fins it adorable."Oh, you're here." Minako said. "You're Viktor right?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Viktor smile a heart shape forming his lips

"Yes. I'm Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"I'm Okukawa Minako and I'm going to be your ballet instructor and this is Yuuri another student of mine." Minako introduced herself and the girl besides her. Viktor looks at her and his heart skip a beat when warm chocolate eyes meet his deep blue eyes.

"Helllo, Im Viktor Nikiforov" Viktor re-introduced again, extending his hand. Yuuri looks at his extended arms shyly and fidgeted with her hands. Viktor feels a little bit disappointed when Yuuri seems to not want to shake his hand so he decided to lower it but before he could do that Yuuri reaches for it and hold his hand a little bit shaky. Viktor's smile widened brightly as Yuuri clutch his hand.

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you." Yuuri introduced herself. Katsuki Yuuri. What a beautiful name and he really like the sound of her name on his tounge.

"Likewise." He answered, smiling.

"Viktor, correct me if I'm wrong okay. But you're not supposed to start today right?" Minako asked him and Viktor looks at her smile still plastered on his face.

"Right. But I decided to visit today to introduce myself since I don't have training today." Viktor explained. Minako nodded then frowns.

"Training for what?" Minako asked curiously amd Viktor smiles widened

"Figure skating." Viktor answered. He noticed Yuuri looks at him with an amused expression.

"You skate?" Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's expression. How cute.

"Yeah infact I compete." Viktor said proudly. Yuuri's eyes shine in amusement.

"Really? That's amazing." Yuuri exlaimed excitedly then realized how she was acting in front of him, her face turns red. "I..I'm sorry. I got excited" Yuuri apologized shyly. Viktor's smile widens more. Seriously Yuuri is the cutest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on and he want to hug him so tight and nuzzle their cheeks together.

"It's fine." Vikto said. Yuuri then avert her eyes shyly and Minako clapped her hand together.

"Okay Yuuri that's enough rest. Do another round and we're done for today." Minako said to Yuuri. She then looks at Viktor with a soft smile. "If you want to watch go sit over there." Minako told him as she points at the chair the side. Viktor nodded and went there after all how he could turn down an invitation to watch Yuuri dance again. That would be such a letdown.

As time passed by and the two became close friend and Viktor learns a lot about Yuuri like their family owns a hot spring inn, she is the youngest in the family and she was 4 years younger than him. Also how Yuuri was suffering with anxiety that's why her mother asked her senpai, Minako-sensei to teach her ballet to ease of her anxiety and Yuuri comes to love it and dream to be a Prima Ballerina just like Minako and travel around the world. Viktor also learn that she was friend with daughter of the owner of the Hasetsu Castle where he trains. Yuuri also learns a lot about him because Viktor loves to answer every question Yuuri asked about himself like, that he was born and raised in St. Petersburg and their family own a business, the reason why he take ballet is because it was part of training regime and his coach told him that it was good for working his flexibility. He also told her his dream to become a well known figure skater and to motivate others to follow their dream as well. Each day Viktor's feeling for the young ballerina became deep to the point that he was getting afraid that if Yuuri ever knows how he really feels toward her.

A year passed and Viktor can't hide it anymore. Day by day he wishes to be with Yuuri, wishes to stay by her side and to be with her forever to the point that it hurt. He doesn't want anyone to be with her, doesn't want anyone to make her smile and laugh, anyone to make her blush adorably. It was supposed to be him not anyone. He doesn't want to be just friend, he wants to be something more. He knows he was being greedy but he can't help it he was falling deeply in love with Yuuri and he was craving for more the point it hurts. So he muster all of his courage and asked her after his training, it became their routine, after their ballet training Yuuri will come with him to watch him skate.

They were both standing in the ice, Viktor have been teaching Yuuri to skate as per Yuuri's shy request which Viktor happily granted.

"Yuuri, I have something to tell you." Viktor called in all seriousness. Yuuri looks at him and glided towards him.

"What is it, Viktor?" Yuuri asked shyly with a tilt of her head. Viktor gulps in nervousness, fidgeting in his place.

"Err, Yuuri." Viktor started, twirling his long hair in his finger a habit he developed whenever he's nervous. Yuuri looks at him with wide, curious eyes, waiting for Viktor something. Shit. Why does everything Yuuri do is goddamn adorable this is so bad for his poor heart. He took a deep breath and said in a loud voice. "I like you." and now his whole face were so hot. Yuuri stared at her for a second and Viktor grew nervous as the time passed until Yuuri blinks and giggles.

"I like you too, silly" Yuuri said with a smile. Viktor frowns, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Yuuri my like for you is not like that. What I mean is I like you... A lot." Viktor explain in a small voice. Yuuri looks at him with a frown then blinks and then her mouth form an 'o' shape until his face explodes in red starting to her neck up to the tip of her ears when understanding dawn to her.

"Wha-? Huh? Eh?" Yuuri stuttered and bites her lower lips. "B-but Viktor I'm just me." Yuuri averted her eyes and frowns sadly. Viktor place his point and thumb finger to Yuuri's chin and tilted her head to make her look at his eyes

"Exactly. You are you that's why I like you. So Yuuri I ask you again. Do you like me like that as well?" Viktor asked weakly his voice hoping. Yuuri's eyes widen then it became glosy as tears falls down. Viktor frowns worriedly as he cups her cheeks and wipes her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you really mean it Viktor?" Yuuri asked, sniffling. Viktor smiles softly at her.

"I really mean it."

"I like you too Viktor. I like you very much." Yuuri said sobbing harder. Viktor sniffs then his tears started to flow as well.

"Yuuri!" Viktor said happily as he hugged Yuuri tightly. Yuuri wraps his arms on Viktor as well as the two cry in each other's arms.

"Thank you for liking me Viktor. I'm so happy." Yuuri said in between their hug. Viktor shook his head and push Yuuri lightly and look her in the eyes

"I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for liking me back. It makes me happy. No. You make me happy." Viktor said with a warm smile. Yuuri sobs lightly then smiled brightly. Viktor's eyes travel to Yuuri's lips. It looks soft and sweet and Viktor wants to taste it. He really wants to taste it since back then. Viktor lean down slowly still staring at Yuuri's lips. Yuuri noticed where Viktor were staring and her lips started to quiver in nervousness and unconsciously she closed her eyes. There. Their lips met and Viktor stipple a groan at the taste of Yuuri's lips. It was softer and sweeter than he expected. They stayed like that, seems no one wants to break the kiss until they were lost for air that was when they decided to break apart and smile at each other sweetly. Viktor kisses Yuuri's forehead before hugging her. It was the most happiest day for Viktor as his love for the dark haired girl were reciprocated. His first love and decided that she will be his last.

In the year that Viktor and Yuuri were in relationship Viktor learns that Yuuri was very insecure in their relationship. There's always a day were Yuuri will ask him if she deserves him, asks him the reason why he choose her that he is so popular in their school why did he pick her and if he ever regrets choosing Yuuri. Viktor without fail will always remind his girlfriend that he loves her as she is, that he doesn't want anyone he only want Yuuri that she was the most beautiful and amazing girl he'd ever met in his life and he doesn't regret any moment with her and that he can't take it if Yuuri will not be by his side. And Yuuri will always give him her most adorably beautiful smile that Viktor loves so much. Until that day happens.

It was their first anniversary. Viktor invited Yuuri in their apartment and surprised her with a little poodle. They both love dogs, they're really a perfect match, Victor thought. Unlike Viktor's poodle, Makkachin the poodle he gave to Yuuri was just a toy poodle and not a standard poodle. Nevertheless Yuuri was very happy at Viktor's gift with small smile on her blushing face Yuuri thanked him and kisses his cheeks. Yuuri named the toy poodle Vicchan and Viktor asked why. Yuuri's answer was because he will be the mini Viktor that will protect her whenever Victor is not with her. Viktor smiled at the answer and kisses Yuuri's lips. They let Vicchan and Makkachin play with each other as the two went to Viktor's room to watch some movie since their televison set were there and Viktor's the only one who uses it. The light glow from the tv illuminates at them, the room were quiet and the only sounds that surround them were from the movie they were watching. Viktor and Yuuri were sitting side by side on the floor as they lean on the side of Viktor's bed. Viktor's arm wrapped around Yuuri's waist and Yuuri was leaning to his chest. Viktor occasionally kisses the top of Yuuri's head. Yuuri looks up and stared to Viktor's eyes. Viktor unconsciously leans down and press a light kiss to Yuuri's lip until it deepened. Viktor nips at Yuuri's lower lips, making Yuuri gasp. Viktor used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Yuuri's hot cavern. Viktor groans as he pushes Yuuri down to the floor and explore the inside of her mouth. Yuuri's arm wraps around Viktor's neck, gasping lightly at the feeling of Viktor's tongue inside her mouth. Victors's arm trails inside her shirt from her waist up to her chest he cupped the small breast in his hand making her moan.

"V..Viktor." Viktor groans at the sweet sound of her girlfriend, his arousal twitch into life. Viktor rolled his hips to Yuuri making the both of them moans in pleasure.

"Ahh.. Y..Yuuri I want you." Viktor whisper on her ear. Yuuri pulls Viktor close to her and murmurs in his ear as she rock her hips on Viktor.

"P..please nghh.. I want you too, Viktor" Yuuri pleaded. As soon as Viktor heard that he engages her with another deep heated kiss. The moment they got connected, not just their body but also their heart and oul Viktor decided that Yuuri is the only one for him, the one who will be with him until they turn gray and Viktor was determine to keep Yuuri by his side.

But it seems fate have another plan for him.

Viktor keeps checking his phone if Yuuri messaged him. It's been two months since that night happen and Yuuri was distancing herself and he was worried. Mari told him that she was sick that's why she can't talk to him for the past day but Viktor feels that Yuuri was avoiding him. What if she already regretting what happens to them? He thought anxiously. He jumps on his place when a loud ping comes from his phone. Viktor check his phone and all the anxious thought disappeared as soon as he saw who texted him.

 _Yuuri:_

 _Viktor? Can we meet tomorrow?_

Without waiting Viktor eagerly sends her a reply.

 _Viktor:_

 _Yuuuuuurrrii! I miss you_

 _Viktor:_

 _of course we can. ( '_ _' )/_

 _Viktor:_

 _are u okay now? I'm worried._

Viktor asked him through text. He was still worried even though he feels that Yuuri was avoiding him but deep inside him was telling him that Yuuri was indeed not feeling well.

 _Yuuri:_

 _I'm okay now don't worry. :)_

 _and I miss you too._

 _Viktor:_

 _are u sure?_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Yes._

 _Viktor:_

 _really? really? really?_

 _Viktor:_

 _:((((_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Really :))))_

 _Yuuri:_

 _Tomorrow morning at the beach okay?_

 _Viktor:_

 _okay ;*_

 _Viktor:_

 _I love you._

 _Viktor:_

 _as much as I want to talk to you it's pretty late now._

 _Viktor:_

 _u should take a rest now. you just got feeling well._

 _Viktor:_

 _good night yuuri, my love. ;*_

 _Viktor:_

 _I love you._

 _Yuuri:_

 _Good night Viktor._

 _Yuuri:_

 _I love you too so much._

Viktor stares at his phone as he read Yuuri's last text, smiling softly. He put down his phone on his table beside his bed then pick the dark colored small box. Vikto smiled to himself. He was decided. Tomorrow. He will going to give this to Yuuri and ask her.

Tommorow comes and Viktor was excited he keeps humming random happy tunes to his self and giving Makkachin a rub occasionally. Nothing could ruin this day for Viktor. He changed into warm clothes and let his hair flow freely behind him and bid his goodbye to Makkachin.

"Wish me luck, Makkachin." Viktor whisper to his dog and Makkachin give him an enthusiastic bark. Viktor chuckles and give Makkachin another head rub before going to their meeting place.

Viktor arrives very early and watches the sea with serene face as he let the cool breeze hit his face. He was imagining different scenario when he gives it to Yuuri. His hand unconsciously feel the small box in his pocket. Viktor glances at the side when he feels somone staring at him and there he saw Yuuri, wraps in layer by layer of clothes and looking adorable in Viktor's eyes. Their eyes met and Viktor gave her his heart-shaped smile as he waves his hand.

"Yuuri!" He shouted as soon as he saw her. Yuuri gave him her cute smile that never failed to melt Viktor in his place.

"Your early." She said in a quiet voice.

"You're early as well." Viktor retorted back with a smile before suddenly pulling him and hugs her tightly like there's no tomorrow. God he misses this. He misses Yuuri's soft, warm body against his. "I missed you, Yuuri." Viktor whisper in her ear, taking in her scent. They just stay like that and when Viktor decided that it was time Yuuri suddenly pushed him earning a confious look from Viktor. What he heard next broke his heart.

"Viktor, let's end this." She said not looking at his eyes. Maybe he heard it wrong.

"Huh?" Viktor asked, confusion laced from his voice. "Yuuri what do you mean?" He asked not wanting to know what it really means.

"Let's break up." Viktor choke and look at Yuuri with confious and scared eyes. "Yuuri stop it that's not funny." Viktor said with a strain laugh not believing any of this was happening.

"V..Viktor I'm serious." Yuuri said in monotone. Viktor stared at her with wide eyes then suddenly tears streaming down his face. He can't understandingwhat was does Yuuri wants to break up. Did he do anything wrong? "Why? Did I do something wrong? If yes don't worry I'll fix it so please Yuuri don't leave me, please." Viktor said pleadingly as he shake Yuuri's shoulder but the girl only shrugged his hands.

"I'm sorry Viktor." Yuuri said, void of any emotions. Viktor looks at him dumbfounded. It hurts. He could feel his heart shattering into pieces.

"Was it all a lie? Is everything that happen to us everything you said to me was it all a lie? Yuuri answer me!" Viktor asked in frustration as he saw Yuuri doesn't shed any tears nor giving him any reactions. Is it only him that feels that way?

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said again as she stared at Viktor.

"Ha? I'm sorry? That's all you want to say? Sorry? What did I do to deserve this?" He shouted angrily. He needs an explanation. "No Yuuri... Please don't leave me... We promised right that we're going to stay forever... I love you." The silver haired said as tears streaming down his face. He was kneeeling down and desperately begging Yuuri to not leave him.

"I'm sorry, Viktor." The only phrase that leaves Yuuri's mouth as she turn and walk away from him. Viktor watches her go, unable to move because in his place and the onlything he could do was shout her name and beg pathetically.

"Yuuurrriii, don't leave me!" He shouted in broken voice as she watch her dissappeared in his sight. He stayed in his place unmoving as he think and think the reason why Yuuri leaves him but nothing came to mind. As the sun starting to set Viktor decided to go home the box in his pocket feels heavy. Tommorow he wil go to Yuuri and ask her again, to fix their relationship.

"What do you mean that she was not here anymore?" Viktor asked Yuuri's mother. Hiroko only gave him a sad smile.

"Vicchan, Yuuri is not here anymore. Minako-senpai and Yuuri already leaves and fly to Detroit this early morning." Hiroko explain with a sad voice and Viktor could only do is to step backward and walk to his home as his tears dropped from his eyes. When he arrives to his house Makkachin was waiting for him at the front door. Viktor launched at Makkachin as he buried his head on his poodle's curly fur.

"She left me." Viktor sobs painfully. His heart permanently broken.

Viktor closes the last page of his album and pick the small box, opening it. A two gold band was inside it. He bought it few years ago, when Yakov told him that they were moving to Russia Viktor was adamant to leave Yuuri but when he learned that Yakov's wife was a former ballerina and currently teaching ballet he asked Yakov if Yuuri could be Lilia's student and come to Russia with them, promising him that Yuuri is a good dancer and Lilia will never regret it and Yakov agreed half-heartedly. He was supposed to give this ring to Yuuri and propose to her and ask her to come with them but that didn't happen.

Viktor closed the lid and put it aside, taking a deep breath he decided that it will be the last. The last time that he will skate for himself. And for Yuuri. There's no reason anymore. The only thing that kept him from skating is to search for Yuuri and to tell her through skating that how much he misses him and wishes for her to comeback. But that is impossible anymore. Yuuri already found another man that will make her happy. He just wish that the man will treasure Yuuri just how much he treasure her. That never make her cry like what he did. It may seem odd but he doesn't feel angry or betrayed or anything.

He just couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

A/N: Oh-kay... it got so long so I need to cut it here. Expect another Viktor's POV and a big revelation (spoiler, guys) in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading. /heart emoticon


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I've finished it early than expected. Well that's because instead of doing my assignment on animation (damn that subject It's should be cartooning not animation but it became like that.) I'm writing this instead because guys I love you all! Thank you all for waiting.

Same warning as usual. Without further ado here's the new chapter.

* * *

Yuuri were quiet all the way through their hotel room as she was still thinking the encounter with Viktor earlier and by the look on his face she was sure that she had hurt Viktor again, squeezing Luka's hand tightly with her own she thought how selfish she is by depriving the right of her daughter to have a father and the right for Viktor to know his daughter but she's still not ready to confront him. She's never been ready. She took a deep breath to stop herself from letting out a pained sob.

"Ka-chan?" Luka called to her in a small voice that lace with worry and guilt. Yuuri glances at her daughter amd gave her a weak smile.

"We're here. By the way Seung-gil said that he's on the way. Yuuri give me your card key I'll open the door for you." Phichit exclaimed when they arrive to his friend's room Yuuri fish out her key and gave it to Phichit. When he unlocked the door the three enter and Phichit turn to look at Luka as he gave her a stern smile.

"Okay Luka do you have something to tell us?" Phichit said with a strict look. Luka fidgeted on her place.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan. I'm sorry Phichit-papi" Luka apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you." she said with a quiver in her voice. Phichit's stern expression change into a soft smile and hug her god daughter.

"Just don't do it okay. You made us worried. Especially your Ka-chan." Phichit told her with a soft voice, wiping the tears that escape from Luka's eyes with the pad of his thumb. Luka nodded and hug him back. Phichit patted her head before looking at Yuuri.

"And you my friend have something to explain to me. You didn't even told me that you know Viktor, Yuuri. The Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov" Yuuri flinches as Phichit turn to look at him as his eyes widened in exaggeration at the mention of Viktor. While Luka burried her head on Phichit stomach.

"Ah.. I really don't know him." Yuuri mutter not looking at her friend. Phichit's eyes narrowed as he stared at her in suspicion.

"Really? But the way Viktor reacts when he saw you it's as if you two know each other." Phichit pressed. He could feel that there's something his best friend was hiding. Yuuri sighed and looks at him seriously.

"Phichit-kun." She started. "Please understand me I couldn't tell you yet as I am still not ready but I promise I will tell you everything." Yuuri pleaded, hoping that her friend will understand. The two stared at each other silently until Phichit sighed defeatedly and smile softly.

"I understand. But please as your best friend you need to tell me everything, okay." Phichit exclaimed making Yuuri laugh.

"Yes. Everything." And Phichit joined Yuuri in laughing. Luka looks up at them in confusion but Phichit just gave her a soft smile which Luka smiles back. Their laughing pit were interrupted when the door bell rungs.

"That must be Seung-gil." Phichit exclaimed excitedly. He patted Luka's head to motion her to let go for a while so that he could open the door and Luka relented with a smile running to her mother. Phichit went to open the door for Seung-gil.

"Luka dear. Do you have something to say to Seunghi-papi as well?" Phichit asked with the same voice as earlier when they are inside the room. Luka walk to his Seunghi-papi and apologized.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." Luka bowed in apology, guilt clear on her voice. Seung-gil patted her on the head before speaking in his somewhat monotone voice.

"Don't go running around like that again, okay. You really made us worried and you should apologize to your mother more she's really worried sick." Seung-gil said in concern giving her a small smile. Luka nodded with a smile before hugging Seung-gil's torso.

"It's getting late. We need to rest now. I still have some gold need to take." Phichit joked and kneel down to give Luka a hug and a peck on her cheek.

"Bye, Little Luka. Remember what we told you and apologized to your mother properly, okay " He reprimanded her. Luka nodded before hugging amd kissing him back then Phichit turn to Yuuri.

"You too Yuuri take a rest now. You really look exhausted." Phichit said to her as he stand up. Yuuri chuckled and gave him a hug.

"Good luck tommorow. You better take that gold." Yuuri said with a smile. Phichit smile widely.

"Of course I will and you better cheer for me." After they bid each other good bye, Seung-gil hugged Luka and patted Yuuri's shoulder to turn in for the night. Their hotel room got quite again.

"Luka." Yuuri said s she hugged her daughter tightly all the things that happen to them earlier were crushing down on her and draining her energy.

"Ka-chan?" Luka asked worriedly. "I'm sorry." Luka apologized again. Yuuri just shook her head and hug her daughter tightly.

"I'm not mad I'm just worried. I'm glad that nothing happens to you." Yuuri said softly, combing Luka's hair with her fingers. They stayed like that for a while until Yuuri decided to prepare themselves to bed.

Tomorrow came and the final round for the Grand Prix Final has started. Phichit's turn has already ended and he was waiting for his score to be announced. Luka and Yuuri has been cheering Phichit till their voice turn hoarse while Seung-gil just watch his boyfriend's performance quietly. The score that flashed on the wide screen were another personal best for Phichit which the crowd erupted with another loud cheer, adding the score together he placed 4th. Yuuri feel a little bit dissapointed as his friend will not going to stand on the podium but she was still proud at him for qualifying GPF nonetheless. Phichit exited the Kiss and Cry as the reporter followed him to have an interview. The mother and daughter duo together with Seung-gil watches the other skater's amazing performance as they wait for Phichit to join them when the skater Yuri Plisetsky' had finished his routine Phichit were finally with them.

"Congratulation." Yuuri greeted with a smile as Phichit came over to them. Luka stood up and let Phichit to sit down on her seat before climbing up on his lap. Phichit patted Luka's head and spoke.

"Thanks. Too bad I didn't win gold." Phichit pouted, resting his chin on top of Luka's head.

"There's still next time." Yuuri said still smilng. "So you better win gold okay."

"Ka-chan, Phichit-papi hush. It's Viktor's turn now." Luka suddenly said as she look excitedly at the rink as Viktor enters the rink. Phichit beamed as he poke Luka's side.

"Hey, I'm getting jealous already. You're always Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. I thought I'm you're number one?" Phichit teased as he continue to poke Luka's side. Luka gigled as she tried to wiggle out of Phichit's hold.

"O..of course. B..but it's V..Viktor." She said beteween giggles as her god father keeps poking her. Yuuri laughs at the scene in front of her after a moment Phichit ruffles Luka's hair as the two turned their attention two the rink as Viktor skate around before taking place in the middle of the rink. Yuuri also turned her attention to the rink and flinches and her heart started to beat faster as her eyes met Viktor's deep gaze before the music started to play or maybe her eyes just playing a trick.

 **XxxX**

"And our last skater for this night is the five time consecutive gold medalist, Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov. Today he will skate to the song 'Stay Close To Me" The announcer announced as Viktor took his place in the middle of the rink, his eyes were looking for Yuuri. Before his turn Viktor was watching Yuuri from the audience earlier. It was a painful scene for him, he wishes that it was him that Yuuri was cheering and not Phichit, he also saw when the Thai skater take a seat beside Yuuri and the little girl giving up her seat and sitting on her father's lap instead. He watches the interaction with longing eyes but what it hurt the most is to see Yuuri gave a smile at the Thai-skater, the smile that made him fall for Yuuri. Before the music started to play Yuuri met his eyes but she quickly look away, biting his inner cheek he started to glide in the ice as the music started to play.

This will be his final skate. The last time that he will skate for himself and for Yuuri. For ten years he only skated for the sake of finding Yuuri, hoping that if she ever watch him she may know that he still love her and want her back but it was all futille now. Viktor pour all his heart in skating this last routine with every turn and twist of his blade and every jump he made was full of emotion. It's mixed of longing, sadness, regret, and acceptance.

 _Stay close to me don't ever_ go

 _I'm afraid to lose you._

He wanted to say those words to Yuuri. He really want. But he can't. He doesn't wan to be selfish and rob off the father the little girl needed as the song near it end Viktor glances at where Yuuri and her family is and in the back of his mind he wishes them happiness.

When the song ends Viktor also gave up his first and last love.

 **XxxX**

Viktor was walking to the dining lounge with Yuri, his rinkmate and the silver medalist of today's Grand Prix Finals.

"Stupid Yakov why do I need a chaperogne to just go in the hotel's stupid restaurant I will just going to grab a food. I can take care of myself goddamnit." Yuri ranted. Viktor just shrugged already used to the young skater. After the competition he imeddiately went back to his hotel room and wanted to locked himself there until they're flight back to Russia came also not in the mood in attending the banquet. Gold medalist, public appearance and such be damned but thenYura came pounding his door so hard he thought the door might break and demand him to come with him because Yakov said so.

"He's just worried that you might get in trouble after all you're still a kid, Yura." Viktor said to Yuri who just glared at him. When they arrive at the dining lounge Viktor scanned the room and noticed that it only have a few guest, maybe the reason is it's already late then in his pheriperal he noticed someone familliar and in haste he whip his head so fast and there he saw him. Yuuri's husband with some other familiar looking guy. They're are so close. Literally close. Viktor's blood boils. What the hell that bastard doing.

"Hey old man, what's wrong?" Yura asked him at his side but his whole attention was on the bastard and what he saw next snapped him, his mind went black in pure anger. That Phichit bastard just kissed the raven haired man on the lips. What the actual fuck. With a growl he marched his way to them and grabbed Phichit's collar. The Thai loks at him in shocked.

"Hey wha-" But before Phichit could speak Viktor already punch him so hard on the face making the Thai falls down Viktor hover above him and grab his collar again.

"You bastard what do you think you're doing!?" Viktor growled angrily as he shake him. "Why are you cheating at her." he asked looking at him painfully. Is this the guy Yuuri choose instead. A fucking bastard. A cheater. He's not going to accept it after all this time he already gave up Yuuri then he will saw this. Fuck it.

"Hey what is you're problem" The stoic man, Seung-gil Lee his mind supplied asked him as he tried to push him away from Phichit. Viktor only glared at him and look at Phichit again who is looking at him in confusion. This bastard pretending not to know what he was doing. Viktor's blood boils more.

"You. I gave up Yuuri because she chooses you. You two already have a child why are you doing this to her." Viktor asked as he punch Phichit one more time. The man was trying to shield his punches with his arm cross around his face.

"Wha. What are you talking about. I not cheating on her." He said in anger confusion. Viktor glared angrily at him. Viktor could feel that Yura was trying to stop him but he just pushes him away and give his all attention to this fucking bastard.

"Liar." He growled angrily. When he's going to punch him again a voice stopped them and Viktor looks up to see Yuuri looking at them with wide shocked eyes, her daughter was hiding behind her.

"Stop it" Yuuri shouted again as she run to Phichit. Yuuri looks worriedly at her friend's swollen face she just return to her hotel room for a moment with Luka to get Phichit's congratulatory gift and this is what she will return to. She then turn to Viktor. "You what are you doing?" She asked in confusion. Viktor gave Yuuri a serious look.

"Yuuri, this guy is cheating on you." Viktor said but Yuuri looks more confused.

"What are you saying Viktor? Phichit-kun is not cheating on me." Yuuri said, not understnding what Viktor was saying. Why does he think that Phichit was cheating. At what she said Viktor got more angry.

"Why don't you believe me? I saw him kissed that man. Isn't that cheating?" He shouted angrily but Yuuri only shake her head still looking at him with confusion.

"Viktor you got it all wrong. Please calm down." Yuuri said as she tried to explain herself. It got more complicated now that's because Viktor thought that she was already married.

"Why would I calm down. That guy was cheating on you even though you two have a child. Think what will your daughter will feel at this." He still shouted at Yuuri then his eyes glances at the little girl hugging Phichit and the urge to grab the child from that vile man was so strong. How dare him call himself a father and touch Yuuri's child with that dirty hand of his.

Yuuri don't know what to do anymore his best friend were in pain because he was accused of the thing he clearly did not do and Viktor got the wrong idea, she was panicking inside this is the first time she saw Viktor angry she can't think straight. This is her fault and she is the only one who can fix this. When she saw Viktor growling at the her best friend again and tried to launch at him she grabbed his shoulder and look at his eyes and spoke. She doesn't care what will happen anymore.

"I said calm down and listen to me first. You got it all wrong Phichit-kun was not cheating on me. No one is cheating on me. And Phichit-kun is not Luka's father. It's you Viktor. You are Luka's father." Yuuri said as tears stream down her face. The people involved at the scene got quiet and look at Yuuri with wide eyes. Viktor's mind went blank at what he heard. All the anger he felt were all gone now and change into confusion and shocked. He stared at Yuuri with wide eyes and the only word he could utter is,

"What?"

* * *

A/N: And that's the first revelation. There's still another one. *wink wink*

Sorry if this may seem rushed.

I don't know if I could publish the next chapter next week. Midterms are coming and assignments are piling up. But I will still try. No promises.

Lastly, Belated Happy Yaoi Day!

[Edited: Guess who's researching about wedding ceremonies. *wink wonk*]


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is what my sleep deprived mind came up so I apologized for any mistakes that you will see from this. Oh, and the promised bed scene on Viktor's flashback but couldn't write I told you all that I will make it up to you all... Well there it is. I'm not really use in writing bed scene so forgive me if it's crappy. I've tried my best.**

 **I just wanted to thank you all again so without further ado!**

* * *

Viktor just stared in silence at Yuuri his body were frozen. He was trying to understand what he had heard from Yuuri and was still absorbing the information when Phichit stood up and walk to Yuuri, breaking the silence.

"Is that true Yuuri?" He asked in disbelief. Yuuri doesn't look at him as she nodded. Luka was now on Seung-Gil's arm as she watch them with wide curious eyes. Viktor then decided to grabbed Yuuri's wrist pulling her slightly to face him.

"Let's talk, in private." Viktor asked hopefully but Yuuri lower her head.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri muttered quietly. He frowned dejectedly. Why does Yuuri still don't want to fix this. Why is she still avoiding him? Does she not know that it was painful for him. He just want to fix this and be with her and their daughter. Is that too much to ask?

"Please Yuuri " Viktor begged, kneeling down in front of her and looks directly at her eyes. Call him pathetic but he was desperate.

"What are you doing? Stand up." Yuuri gasped as she looks at their surrounding warily. There are few guests who were watching them curiously but Viktor seems doesn't care what they think as he continue to look at her and begging. When Yuuri opened her mouth to reject another request of talking on private Phichit butt in.

"For Pete's sake Yuuri. Just talk and end this misery will you. I'm the one who is suffering just by watching you two." He said as he flail his arm at the both of them in frustration. Yuuri pursed her lips.

"But-" Yuuri started but Phichit stopped her.

"No buts. Now you two talk with each other." He said as he ushered Viktor to stand. Viktor looks at him dumbfounded but grateful and promisss to himself to apologized ath the Thai skater for accusing him earlier.

"How about Luka?" Yuuri asked as Phichit pushes them out of the dining lounge the two giving him a bewildered look.

"Don't worry about her. Leave her to me. Now shoo." Phichit exclaimed when the two finally out of his sight he went back to their table just to see his boyfriend eyeing him.

"What? I just did it for Yuuri. It's time for her to be happy after all this time." Phichit shrugged and look at Luka and smile at her which the little girl return then he notice that Yuri Plisetsky was watching them with shocked, confused eyes wondering what the fuck just happened.

"Want to join us for dinner?" He asked him with a smile despite of his now aching face.

 **XxxX**

Viktor dragged Yuuri through his hotel room it was thanks to Phichit that she agreed to talk with him albeit forcefully. When they are finally at his hotel room, the both of them were quiet until Viktor decided to break the silence.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Viktor asked quietly but inside the quiet room it turn out loudly making Yuuri flinch but she remained quiet. Viktor groans in frustration. "Did you not consider what would I feel about this? Why did you not asked my opinion about this and just decide on your own. You don't have any idea how much I suffer from being away from you and you even deprived me the chance to be with my own daughter, to watch her grow up and also for me to give her my love. You even deprived her the right to have a father as she grows up. God. I didn't know that Katsuki Yuuri is such a selfish human being." Viktor said, his voice was in agony and he was biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying.

When Yuuri heard what Viktor said she turn to Viktor and look at him with a frowned and pained expression. "I already know that." She started. "You didn't have to point it out I already know it but what can I do? I'm afraid that if I told you it will ruin your chance. Viktor that time you are getting well known and to top it all your going to debut on the senior division and being part of the Russian team. I cannot ruin what you had worked hard for." Yuuri explained as tears cascading down her face. All of the pent up emotions that she had bottled up for almost ten years are now started to pour out, she sobbed and hiccuped as her tears continued to flow out. Viktor stared at her for a moment, taken aback from her outburst. He purse his lips and asks in a whisper.

"What about you? Your dream? You want to be a Prima Ballerina, right? Don't tell me you gave it all up just to protect mine?"

"I don't care about that anymore as long as you achieved yours then it's fine for me sacrificing mine. That's how much you are meant to me, I'm ready to sacrifice anything I have just for you because I love you that much." She said with the softest voice she could muster, a soft, loving smile on her still crying face. Viktor gasped at the confession and his heart wrench painfully inside his chest as the tears that he was trying to stop from escaping were now flowing traitorously, big pearl-like tears that doesn't want to stop even though he blink numerous time.

"Yuuri..." Yuuri notices Viktor's reaction and frowns, reaching up to brush his fringe, staring confusely at the crying man in front of her.

"What?" Viktor asked with a click of his tounge as he hold Yuuri's wrist on his hand never letting it go. Yuuri tries to touch Viktor's cheek but his grip on her wrist tightened.

"I'm just surprised to see you cry. I actually expect you to be angry and shouting at me." She said anxiously. Viktor cluck his tongue again as he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm angry okay. I'm angry at you for keeping it a secret from me but I'm more angry at myself for letting you sacrifice your own dream. I'm angry at myself because I let my pride to overcome me. Skating for the sake of finding lost love? Who am I kidding? It's just an half-assed excuse of finding you because after all this time I knew deep inside me that I didn't try to look for you seriously because there's something at the back of my mind that always keep whispering to me that I shouldn't bother looking for you because eventually your coming back to me after all it was you who left first so if should be you that seek me first. And now I regret thinking like that I should have look for you seriously and if I did you wouldn't suffer for the past ten years. I'm sorry Yuuri. I really am." The last word were just a whisper as Viktor let go of Yuuri's wrist and slumped on his bed, crying hard. Yuuri was looking at him in panic and without thinking she wraps her arms around Viktor, leaning his head on her chest, carding her fingers on his now short hair in a comforting manner while Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's hips and burried his head on her chest as he cries harder. It all came natural to them as if the 10 year gap in their relationship hadn't happen.

"Sshhh.. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. I should be the one who should apologize for leaving you Viktor. It is all my descion. I'm sorry." Yuuri cooed in a soothing voice. Viktor's hold tightens and shook his head before looking up at Yuuri with tear stained eyes.

"No Yuuri. It's actually both of our fault. You, for not telling me about your condition while me, for unknowingly putting a pressure on you about my blooming career that leaded you in making such a drastic decisions." He said with a very serious tone. "So please no more running away, Yuuri. Let's fix this and let me make it up to you and to our daughter all the years that I have not been with you." He added with a hopeful tone. For a moment Yuuri didn't give him any reactions until a beautiful smile that he misses so freaking bad blooms in her face as her cheeks tints with red.

"No running away." She said in a soft whisper she said as she place both of her to caress Viktor's cheek gently.

Viktor leans on the touch as he stared at Yuuri's eyes lovingly before reaching up to Yuuri and gently pulls her down for a kiss. It's just an innocent kiss that no tongues involve just pressing their lips at each other. Viktor pulls out first, an inch away to her face. their lips still ghosting at each other as he speaks.

"Yuuri" He breathed out softly, looking at her eyes. "Can it be my turn to become selfish?" he asked. Yuuri only frowns but nodded, making her lips brushes on Viktor's.

With that nod Viktor now flips their position making Yuuri sit down on his bed and him standing up and pulls out something on his pocket. The thing that he decided to throw away because it was now useless but he couldn't because it has a deep meaning for him. He kneel down in front of Yuuri, making her gasp, hand flying on her mouth. Viktor opens the small red velvet box that he keeps bringing with him, showing the two gold band.

Yuuri's eyes widened as Viktor open the small box and saw what she thought it is. Rings. Not just one but two rings. Yuuri caught something on the ring and couldn't help to let a surprise gasp. It's the ring that they saw when they are on their dates back then. The ring that caught Yuuri's eyes because of it's unique design. It has half of snowflake engraved inside of each ring making the other incomplete without the other one. She wanted it at first glance. Wanted it to wear with Viktor because like the ring if Viktor was not with her she's incomplete. But the ring was expensive and she couldn't afford and it's the last stock so how? Her train of thoughts has stopped when Viktor spoke again, looking at her with loving eyes and she couldn't help but teared up.

"Yuuri can you please accept my selfish request to add my name on your and our daughter's family register and do the same on my family register with your names? Marry me Yuuri." Now her tears were flowing again her voice betraying her as she rendered speechless so instead she nodded. Viktor's eyes brighten and smiles widely as he took one of the ring out of it's cushion and place it on Yuuri's ring finger on her right hand and motioning to Yuuri to do the same with the other ring. Yuuri's hand were shaky as she slid the ring on Viktor's finger. When the rings were finally on their finger Viktor lifted Yuuri's hand and kisses the ring making Yuuri blush but did the same on Viktor's ring.

"The rings. How?" Yuuri asked quietly as she couldn't stop the curiosity on how Viktor got this. Viktor only chuckled at her and caress her hand.

"I saw how you look at the rings and wanted to buy it for you but it was expensive and seeing that it was the last one I kinda impulsively loaned a money from my parents and pay them when I can make money on figure skating." He explained sheepishly and his face turned solemn as if remembering something on the past. "You know Yuuri, I supposedly going to propose to you back then. The first time we did it I already decided to take responsibility no matter what happen and that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said to Yuuri, caressing her cheeks. Yuuri looks at him guiltily but before she could apologize Viktor place his index finger on Yuuri's lips knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Sssh.. I told you, Love that there's no need to apologize. It is all in the past and what's important is the present and that were finally together again. That I still want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our daughter." Viktor said. His eyes half lidded as he stared at Yuuri. "What about you My Beloved?"

"I do want too, Viktor." Viktor smiled.

"That's why stay close to me and never let go." With that Viktor removes her glasses and place it down on his side drawer as their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss, nibbling and suckling at each others lips amd their gentle kiss turn into a greedy one and full of want. Viktor pushes Yuuri down on the bed as he hover above her. Yuuri wraps her arms around him as Viktor attacks her soft lips and his hand trails down at the side of her body making her gasp. Viktor took this opportunity to slid his tongue inside her hot mouth. God he misses this. He misses Yuuri's taste and he is now craving formore. He wants more of her. All those years of absence were now crashing down on him. He pulls out slightly, panting as she looks at Yuuri with clouded eyes.

"Yuuri I want you. Fuck. I need you, Please" Viktor groans and Yuuri's only answer were a roll of her hips on Viktor's crotch and kisses him hard on the lips. Viktor take it as Yuuri feeling the same as him. Viktor holds Yuuri's hip and grind his hips harder making Yuuri gasped in pleasure.

"Aaahh.. Viktor h...harder." At the sound of Yuuri's moans Viktor's cock twitch into life making it throb painfully inside his pants. Viktor rolls his crotch on Yuuri's making the both of them gasp. Without breaking the kiss Viktor removes the thick cardigan that Yuuri was wearing and toss it aside then his hand moves to popped open the button of her long sleeves dress and cupped her small breast in his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Yuuri's hip thrust up and a mewl left her mouth. Viktor then started to attack Yuuri's neck as his hand still gripping Yuuri's hip while the other fondling Yuuri's still covered breast.

Yuuri was a moaning mess as Viktor keeps pleasuring her. She couldnt form a coherent word so she just use her body instead to communicate with Viktor. Yuuri's hand trailed at Viktor's back reaching the hem of his sweater, tugging it upward and it seems Viktor sensed it as he pull away from her neck in favoring of removing it along with his inner shirt leaving him half-naked. Yuuri couldn't stop staring at Viktor's well toned body the effect of the years of training. Her hand reach up and run his fingers along the pale, unblemished chest. She could hear a light gasp from Viktor and she look up to see him giving her a sexy smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a teasing voice. Yuuri blushes but continue her ministration. She sit up and and started peppering kisses at it when she reach Viktor's nipple she flicked her tounge out and started to suckle it. Viktor's finger carded on Yuuri's messy bunned hair, removing it from its tie completely letting it to flow on her back and started threading his finger on her soft black hair.

"Your hair you let it grow it suits you. I like it." He said as he keep combing it between his finger. Yuuri looks up at him from his chest and smile.

"And you cut your hair." Yuuri said reaching up to thread her finger on Viktor's silver hair. "It suits you too. I like it. I miss your long hair though." Yuuri said chuckling. Viktor pouted at her.

"I missed my long hair too but due to some accident I needed to cut it." He said as he reach up his hair. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, asking what happen making Viktor sigh. "Some naughty kids thought that sticking a gum on my hair is a good idea." He said, pouting when Yuuri started to giggle and his pout turn into smirk as his eyes change its gleam, leaning down he whisper huskily on her ear. "Enough with my hair." he said, nibbling her lobe.

Yuuri shivers at the voice Viktor used. "But y..you starte-" But before she could finish talking Victor pushes her on the bed and started kissing her neck. A moan escape her lips as Viktor's lips travel down her chest and stopping on her clothed breast and started to suck it, biting her nipple. "Ahh.. V..iktor." Yuuri gasps as Viktor fondles her other breast.

As the sweet voice of Yuuri reached his ear, Viktor's cock twitch into arousal. He eagerly removes Yuuri's dress leaving her only in her underwear. Viktor pulls away and started to caress her side. Feeling the soft skin he misses so fucking bad. He craves the feel of Yuuri's body against his her warmth. Her everything.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri." He whispred as he woshipped her body. "I missed you. Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what will ever happen to me if you ever leave me again." He said begging. Yuuri reaches up to touch his cheek, looking at him gently.

"Never will I ever leave you again. Once is enough and that's because of my stupidity." She said softly. The two stared at each other before viktor leans down to capture Yuuri's lips. Yuuri wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back. When Viktor asked for entrance Yuuri's happy to let him slip in. Viktor's tongue explore her warm cavern, reaching and licking every part of it. Yuuri let out a moan as she pulls Viktor towards her. Viktor's hand wander on her back as he unclasped Yuuri's bra and started to fondle her breast again, his finger pinching and tweaking her nipple.

Yuuri started to arches her back in pleasure, grinding her crotch against Viktor's swollen member elliciting a moan from them. Viktor started to trail down from her lips to her neck, sucking hard on the crook leaving a bright red mark before licking it. His other hand trail down on the garter of her panties he hook his finger to slip the fabric out of her leaving her completely exposed. Then his hand started to rub her clit making Yuuri moan louder as she buck her hips up.

"Ngghh.. Viktor.." She moans as Viktor keeps pleasuring her. Viktor then hover his finger at her entrance, circling his finger around it.

Yuuri's hand clutches tightly on Viktor's hair as Viktor started to thrust his finger inside and outside of her she let out a small whine when he remove his finger. She hear rustling and looking down she saw Viktor removing his pants and boxer, freeing his hard cock. She let out a small moan.

Viktor glances at Yuuri as he freed his cock and smirk when he noticed that Yuuri was watching him. He started to slick it with the pre-cum that oozing from the tip and lean down to give Yuuri a kiss before whispering, "I'm going to enter now." Yuuri nodded and braces herself.

"Please.." The two groans as Viktor pushes his cock inside, marvelling at how tight Yuuri is. "Nnngghh... V..Viktor.." Yuuri moaned when Viktor was completely sheathed inside her. "M..move" and with that Viktor started to thrust his hip inside of Yuuri he leaned down to kiss his lover on the lips, sucking and nibbling on her lower lips. Yuuri moans between the kiss as she started to rock her hips, matching his rhythm. The room filled with there, pants and moans as their body finally re-connects again after for so many years.

"Viktor.. I'm c..coming.. Ahhh.. nghh..." Yuuri groans , Viktor then started to increased his pace, hitting her sweet spot every time he thrust.

"Yuuri" Viktor groans at the feeling of her fiance squeezing him inside with a few more thrust Viktor cums inside Yuuri. "Ngghhh.. Ahhh.. Haa.. Haa.." Panting, Viktor pec a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"I love you." He said still panting heavily. Yuuri looks at him her face flushing deeply, eyes glistening.

"I love you too." She said with a soft smile. Viktor returned the smile with his own heart-shaped smile, pecking a kiss on her cheek he slumped down beside her, pulling her close to his chest. Yuuri wraps her hand around his hip and leaned on his chest.

The two were quiet, basking in the afterglow of their activity. Viktor was threading his finger on Yuuri's hair until he decided to break it.

"Yuuri I was wondering. What is the name you gave to our child?" He asked in a voice full of curiosity. Yuuri hummed at the question and looks up from her fingers that trailing on Viktor's chest up to his eyes.

"Luka. Her name is Luka." She said in a soft voice. Viktor's eyes brightened.

"You gave her Russian name." He said happily. Yuuri blushes but didn't look away.

"Yes because I want to have her some kind of connection to you even though I selfishly leave you and depriving her a father. I still haven't told Luka who's her father though." She said in a guilt filled voice. Viktor's face soften.

"We can fix that. You can now tell her without feeling guilty. I know she will understand. She's a smart girl." He said. Yuuri nodded as she leaned on Viktor's touch.

"Yes, she is. My light. My precious Luka." Smiling at Viktor she continue to speak. "You know that light in russian is Luka. I gave her that name because Luka became my light on the time when I feel my world was dark amd I hope she will become your light as well" Viktor kisses her lips.

"She's already are." He said when the two parted. They grew quiet again just staring at each other lovingly never did once they look away until exhaustion overcome them the two sleep at each other's arm.

 **XxxX**

Yuuri groans when the continuous beeping reached her ears. She snuggles at the warmth beside her not caring whatever that sound is. When the beeping doesn't stop she sit up and scanned the room to find whatever it is. The first thing she noticed is that this is not her room, looking around again her eyes falls at the side of her bed she saw Viktor sleeping her clouded filled mind then supplied her what happened last night and a blush started to creep up from her face. She couldn't believe it that it all happened. She wanted to cry again from happiness or scream but none of that were happened because the thing started to beep again with an irritated sigh she started to follow where the sound came and saw it from her phone. Leaning down she reach up and pick it when she turn it on she was surprised at the number of message Phichit send her then, looking at the time it was now past 9:00 am. Shit, she overslept.

Viktor blinks when he heard a gasp but instead of waking up he reached up to wrap his hand on her fiance and when he noticed that she was not there his eyes flew open in panic and sitting up to look hastily inside his apartment when he noticed her sitting down at the side of the bed he calms down.

"Yuuri, what you doing there?" he drawled.

"Viktor wake up. It's already late. Phichit-kun was waiting with Luka." She said looking at Viktor.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Come on." With that Viktor stood up and dragged Yuuri at the bathroom to clean themselves.

When the two finished bathing and dressing they head to the dining lounge where Luka and Phichit were waiting when they finally saw them Viktor started to get conscious as he remember what he did to Phichit last night.

"Sorry for being late, Phichit-kun" Yuuri apologizes when they arrived at their table. Luka perk up when he heard his mother's voice.

"Ka-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly then her eyes trails at Viktor who's hiding behind Yuuri. "Viktor?!" She asked surprised. Viktor flinched and looks at Phichit who's left eye has a dark bruise and a bandage on the bridge of his nose and cheek were smiling at them brightly. Viktor feels guilty.

"Hey, it seems you two fixed your problem." He said with a sly smile.

"R..right. Thanks to you." Viktor said awkwardly. "Uhh.. I wanted to apologized at what happened last night. It was a misunderstanding on my part" Phichit smiled widely.

"Naah. It's fine." He said happily but the man beside him scoffed and Phichit turn to look at the man. "Don't be like that Seung-Gil, Viktor already apologised" But SeungGil only shrugged and glared at Viktor. Phichit turn at him again. "Oh but in return follow me on my Instagram, Twiter and any social media site you have and also take a selfie with me." He said as he readied his camera app but before he could pull Viktor in a selfie Yuuri interrupted him, making Phichit pout and sulks at his boyfriend's side.

"Let's do that later Phichit, breakfast first." She said as she take the vacant seat, motioning Viktor to take the other vacant seat which Viktor obliges shyly.

"Ka-chan, Viktor will going to eat with us?" Luka suddenly asked excitedly and looks at Viktor with a wide grin. Viktor grins back and nodded, making the little girl squealed happily. Watching her daughter Yuuri decided to tell Luka the truth.

"Luka." She started. Luka looks at her mother with a tilt of her head. "I need to tell you something." Yuuri said. Viktor tensed and started to get nervous as Yuuri speak. The other two with them got quiet also listening at them with curiosity.

"What is it, Ka-chan?" Luka asked with a frown. Yuuri took a deep sigh and open her mouth to speak.

"Viktor is your father." She finally said with a small voice. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Yuuri closes her eyes afraid of Luka's reaction. Viktor reaches for Yuuri's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

What they heard next got everyone quiet they look at the little girl with suprised eyes.

"I already know it, Ka-chan." Luka stated as she looks away from her.

"H..how?"

"I accidentally saw my family register on our drawer and it was written there that Viktor Nikiforov is my father then I ask Phichit-papi if he knows Viktor Nikiforov then he told me who's Viktor is." Luka explained then Yuuri's eyes flew at Phichit and her friend started to shake his head.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't know a thing I just thought that she was curious about him and show her some of his routine. I swear Yuuri." Yuuri let out a long sigh as she massaged her temple. All along Luka already knows.

"Ka-chan are you mad?" Luka asked worriedly and a quiver on her voice. Yuuri looks at her daughter softly to reassure her

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. Is that the reason why you really want to meet Viktor?" She asked her little girl who just nodded her head. It's making sense now with all the time Luka was continuously asking about Viktor she thought that Luka just idolized him but there is still one question that bothering her and that is,

"Then what is the question you want to ask Viktor?" A that Luka flinches and looks at Viktor with shy eyes then looks back at her mother.

"I w..want to ask if I..I can c..call him P..papa." She said in a shy, quiet voice, fidgeting at her place. Yuuri's eyes soften and look at Viktor.

"So Viktor?" She asked her fiance. Viktor looks at Yuuri then at Luka, his daughter who's peeking up at him shyly. His face broke into a wide heart-shaped smile, his eyes shines brightly as he answer her.

"Of course, you can."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. The last revelation! Did you see that coming? The idea came up to me while watching One Piece, Fishman Island Arc. Woootttt!**

 **One more chapter and we're done. Probably.**

 **See you~**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Long ass author note (rant) at the end of the story read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: YOI doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Misspelled words and Grammar errors because I write, I edit, I post. So of you saw any mistake please tell me and I'll try to edit it

Without further ado, here's the update!

* * *

Viktor was watching the scene being unfolded in front of him amusedly. The way Yuuri sighed fondly at Phichit who is currently sulking and pouting at his boyfriend's side, muttering how mean Yuuri was while his boyfriend just shook his head already used to his antics. Viktor take a mental note to follow him on his social media accounts and take a countless selfie with him as an apology for the misunderstanding and also a thank you for his help.

Then there's Luka, his cute little daughter who's looking at him with wide, shining eyes. He still can't believe that this child is his and Yuuri's daughter. That explain the reason when he first saw the little girl he felt something familiar because this kid is his own flesh and blood. He couldn't help but smile at her then warm, giddy feeling spread through his body when Luka smile adorably back at him. He can't wait to spoil his little girl.

"Ka-chan? Is Viktor going to eat with us?" His cute little daughter ask her mother before looking back at him with a wide grin then Viktor grins back and nodded his head making his little girl squealed happily at that moment Yuuri decided to tell their daughter the truth.

"Luka." Yuuri started. Both of hem looks at Yuuri, Luka with a tilt of her head and Viktor with a tensed expression as he become nervous when Yuuri speak.

"What is it, Ka-chan?" Luka asked with a frown. Viktor still his breathing as Yuuri took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"Viktor is your father." She said with a small voice. "I'm sorry fr not tell you earlier." She said as she closes her eyes. Viktor looks at Yuuri and reaches her hand to give a gentle squeeze to it before looking at Luka with a worried look when the girl didn't speak. But what they heard next make them look at Luka with wide, surprised eyes.

"I already know it, Ka-chan." Luka stated as she looks down. Yuuri ask how does she know with a stutter in his voice and Luka answered truthfully and when Yuuri heard Phichit's name form it she turn to look at Phichit with questioning look but Phichit told them that he doesn't do anything an knows nothing making Yuuri let out a long sigh. Viktor can't help but think how smart his daughter is at the young a she already understand what her register was.

"Then what is the question you want to ask Viktor?" At that his ear perks up, thinking back about their first encounter there's a question Luka want to ask him but she never had a chance to state it because Yuuri arrived with a worried look.

"I w..want to ask if I..I can c..call him P..papa." Luka said in a shy, quiet voice. Viktor gasp at the question. Heart twinging as her daughter peeks up shyly at him through her eyebrows. Yuuri looks at him.

"So Viktor?" Yuuri asked with a soft smile.

"Of course you can." Viktor said happily as he smiled at her and gave him his heart-shaped smile. He could feel like crying. Luka got down on his seat in favor of crawling to Viktor's lap and crushed him in a big bear hug, giggling happily.

"Papa, Papa, Papa." She chanted happily as she wraps her lithe arms around Viktor tightly, nuzzling on his chest. Viktor feels warm as his little girl repeatedly call him Papa, he kisses the top of her head, lifting her to his lap. Yuuri on his side was giggling happily and Phichit was taking this opportunity to capture it with his phone, taking a mental note to ask for a copy for his own album while Seung-Gil were watching them amusedly.

Phichit was happily documenting the happy reunion of his best friend when he noticed something on her neck. It was a dark red mark that he was sure it was not there last night then he noticed how her friend was blooming and glowing. Putting it together he turn to his best friend with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Looks like you two enjoy your reunion last night, huh."Phichit said to his best friend teasingly, staring at the hickey. Seung-Gil scoffed at his side and Yuuri's right hand flew on her neck trying to hide the mark with a heavy blush on her face while Viktor coughs embarrassingly at the obvious teasing of his co-skater, a light dust of pink tinting his cheek and Luka was looking at them with a confuse expression, tilting her head questioningly.

"So fast Viktor, so fast." Phichit laugh at their embarrassment until he noticed a gleams on each others finger his amused laugh stop as his eyes widens in shock he stood up and clapped his hand. "Oh my god! Congratulations on your engagement." He exclaimed excitedly as he continue to clap his hand, staring at the gold band on their fingers. "Yuuri, I'm so happy for you." He said as he clasped his hand on Yuuri's hand, smiling widely as he caress the ring on her finger. Yuuri smile back at him, her face still red.

"Thanks to you." She said softly.

"So when's the wedding?" Phichit turn to interrogate Viktor who was smiling softly at them.

"Wedding?" Luka exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement and turn her head on her father. "You're going to marry Ka-chan?" And when Viktor nodded she squealed happily. "When?" She asked her father. Viktor place his point finger on top of his lip, thinking then he looks at Yuuri whose hand were still linked with Phichit but paid no mind. There's no need to feel jealous now that he knows nothing's going between them.

"When do you want to marry Yuuri?" He asked with a smile. "I don't mind if we marry today." At that Yuuri sputters in surprise.

"What? Isn't that too soon?" Yuuri questioned. Viktor deflated at that.

"You don't want to?" He asked with a small pout and a puppy eyes. Yuuri sigh.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want to get married to you as soon as possible too." at that Yuuri blush and Viktor's face split into a wide grin. "But Viktor there's still a exhibition and banquet tonight and you need to be there so I think marrying today is impossible." She explained but Viktor doesn't want any of that so he hummed and place his finger on his lips again, looking at them.

"Then I'll just call Yakov and tell him that I couldn't attend the gala and banquet. I'm sure he will understand." He said happily. Yuuri fights the urge to facepalm. She forgot how stubborn Viktor could be once he has an idea on his head and also the urge to strangle Phichit for giggling and agreeing to Viktor's ridiculous idea. Is she the only logical person here? She then turn to look at Seung-gil who shaking his head and took a sigh of relief to know that she's not the only one. Viktor fishes out his phone in his pocket and look at it with wide eyes.

"Wow 100 missed calls and 150 unread messages" He whispered in amazement. "I wonder why I haven't heard it ringing." He wonders then Yuuri peeks at his phone.

"You left it on silent mode." She said pointing at the crossed note at the top of the screen.

"No wonder." He said then tap the call icon to see who's been calling him. "Yakov?" He asked then go to his messaging app to look at his unread messages. Most of it are from Yakov then Yura and there's from Chris as well. Frowning in confusion he open Yakov's latest message and cringe at the capslocked letters Yakov used.

 _Yakov:_

 _VITYA YOU DAMN BRAT ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_

 _Yakov:_

 _OR CALL ME WHEN YOU READ THIS!_

Viktor frowns wondering what happen as he tap the call button to make a call. "Excuse for a bit." He excused himself but didn't move on his place. At the first ring Yakov answer.

"Hi Ya-" but before he could finish his enthusiastic greeting Yakov cut him with a loud shout he swear his eardrum bursts.

"VITYA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOW MANY HOURS. I SWEAR TO GOD" Yakov snarled on the phone. Viktor pulls out his phone from his ear to save his eardrum.

"Calm down Yakov." He said with a glee but that makes Yakov angrier.

"ME? CALM DOWN? NO! WHAT HAVE BEEN YOU DOING? YOU DAMN." There's a long sigh at the other side of the call before Yakov spoke again this time a little bit calm. "Have you check the news?" He asked Viktor.

"Not yet." Viktor asked with a frown. "Why?" Is there anything in the news that involves him. He turn to look at Yuuri and saw her looking at him worriedly. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Go check it" Yakov said tiredly. Viktor then turn to Phichit who gasped loudly as he scroll to his newsfeed.

"What is it, Phichit?" Yuuri asked her friend concernedly. Phichit looks at them slowly, his phone clutched tightly on his hand.

"Me and Viktor are on the headline . It's all about the incident last night." He said with a worried look, Viktor also gasped. No wonder Yakov is very angry. He was on the headline but not in a good way of publicity. No. What happen last night was considered as a scandal. Why you ask? Because he, the sixth time gold medalist. Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov juts punched the Pride of Thailand, his Love and Life's best friend Phichit Chulanont and it seems someone posted a stolen picture of it on the internet or what worse is that there's a reporter inside the restaurant. Viktor let out a long suffering groan as he facepalm his self.

How can he supposed to marry his beloved, Katsuki Yuuri today?

* * *

A/N: So yeah. I just want to apologize for not updating for three weeks and also I want to tell you all that I will be on hiatus. I don't know when will I'll be back or how long I'll be gone. Because you see I kinda lost inspiration and enthusiasm in writing. I'm in a total slump. Writer's block. And to top it all my inferiority complex were started to attack me again. I'm sorry really I know for some people it's just an excuse but not for me. Me who have a very low self-confidence and self- esteem. You see my father totally dissed me out on how I need to take my study seriously and all and stop watching anime and all because I'm a graduating student but Pa, it's my way of relieving stress then there's my mother who started to compare me to my sister again. Like Ma I already know that my sister is smarter than me no need to rub it on my face daaannngggg! Her major screams "Smart" to me compare to mine. Yaaahhhhhh. Can't you see. I'm taking my study seriously it's just that I'm still undecided about what I'm going to do after graduation. Daaammnnn.

I'm sorry if I sound dramatic or like I'm asking pity. No nope. I don't like being pitied at. I just need to vent out. Please don't mind me. Just please, let me pull myself together and wait for me to come back okay? There's still more chapter of this and I decided not to end it yet there's still the wedding. I will come back really and I'm sorry for ranting. You all can still me lurking here, reading fics but mostly I'm at the One Piece tag reading LawLu fics.

That's all. Lia_Thal signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A short filler chapter to let you all guys know that I'm back! I'm already okay now. Thanks to those who show concern to this piece of trash and for patiently waiting for mw. Lol. A little fact about this chapter; one fourth of this chapter were written by a drunk shitty author and the remaining half were when she was having her first hangover. Guys don't be like that shitty author ne~ /heart emoticons

And now without further ado!

Same warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own YOI

* * *

Yuuri were looking at Viktor with worried face. She was anxiously biting his thumbnail as she watches Viktor talk to his coach on the phone and Phichit reacts in every post he could see on his timeline. She knew it. If she didn't went with Phichit here then all of this will not happen. She didn't just ruined Viktor's reputation even his best friend's reputation were ruined because f her. If it's not for her then no scandal will happen. It's all her fault. Everything was her fault. She ruined everything again.

"Yuuri! Breath! Come on, Yuuri!" She heard Phichit screamed to her worriedly. She blink and noticed that her eyes were wet, her chest were hurting because of lack of air and she was shaking violently. There she noticed that she was hyperventilating. "Come on Yuuri, breath with me." Phichit repeated worriedly and Yuuri obliged. She took a deep breath and hold it for three seconds before releasing it and doing it again until she calmed down. When Yuuri finally relaxes she take a look at her surrounding. Luka was now hugging her side as she frowned at her worriedly, Seung-gil may appeared emotionless but there's a noticeable creased in between his forehead indicating that him too was worried, Phichit was fanning her with the menu board and Viktor was rubbing her back and frowning worriedly, his phone call with Yakov were already done. Yuuri look down and bit her lower lips. She done it again she made them worried again. Why does all she did was to ruin everything?

"Hey Yuuri, look at me" Viktor snapped her out of her thought as he cupped her chin and makes her look at his eyes. "Please Yuuri stop blaming yourself." Viktor said with concerned making Yuuri speak incoherently.

"H..How?" Yuuri stuttered and she heard Viktor clicked his tongue.

"Yuuri it's clear on your face that your blaming yourself again. Yuuri, my love listen to me. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong so please stop thinking that it is all your fault. It hurts me to see you blame yourself again in something you didn't do. This whole scandal was my fault. It was a misunderstanding on my part. It happens because of my blind jealousy." Viktor said in a gentle voice his thumb were wiping the tears that leaking from her eyes. "So please stop blaming yourself."

"But if I didn't went with Phichit-kun here then nothing like this would happen." Yuuri said in a weak voice. Viktor placed his finger on her lips and smile gently at her.

"And if you didn't come here with Phichit then I would not be by your and our daughter's side, that I will still be miserable." He said as he slide his hand to Yuuri's hand, bringing it to his lips to place a chaste kiss. Yuuri's worries melted at Viktor's words. They stare at each other eyes for a moment. What have she done to deserve someone like Viktor. She is very lucky to have him. "Yuuri, Do you trust me?" Viktor asked after a minute of silence and Yuuri nodded.

"Yes Viktor. I trust you." She answered, making Viktor smiled his signature heart shaped smile.

"I will fixed this all Yuuri so that you don't have to worry okay. I promise you. So please no running or hiding again. I don't think I can take it if you disappeared in my life again." He said to Yuuri with all the seriousness he have.

"I won't. I promised." Yuuri answered with a smile. Viktor smiled back and kissed Yuuri's forehead and patted Luka's head who was now sitting at the chair beside her mother.

"So what's your plan now?" Phichit suddenly asked. Viktor turned to Phichit and shrugged.

"None at the moment. I will talk to Yakov first then after that I will think something" He said and Phichit nodded.

"I see." Phichit said but inside his head he is already thinking of someway to help them.

"I need to go first Yakov wants to see me asap." Viktor said as he pocketed his phone and turned to her daughter who were watching them with worried and curious eyes. "Luka." The little girl looks at her father when she heard him call her.

"What is it, Papa?" Luka asked with curiosity glad that her father were now giving her attention. Viktor smiled at her daughter.

"Take care of your Ka-chan for me, Darling." He requested to his daughter. Luka gave him a toothy smile and nodded.

"Yes!" She answered enthusiastically. Viktor smiled back and patted her head.

"That's my little girl." He said as he patted Luka's head with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Phichit his face morphing into a serious frown.

"I leave everything to you. Please look at them for me." Viktor asked Phichit with all a seriousness as he stood up. Bending down he placed a kiss on Yuuri's lips and Luka's forehead. "I'm leaving now. Wait for me. I'll promise you that I will fix this and after all of this were going to have the most memorable wedding of the year." Vikotr said to Yuuri with all the seriousness he could muster and smiled back when Yuuri smiled at him gently while Luka glomped him on a hug.

"I'll be waiting for you." Yuuri said with a soft smile and Luka nuzzle his head on his stomach.

"Please come back, Papa. We'll be waiting for you." Luka said cutely, melting Voktor on the spot on how cute Luka is.

"I will, my sweet darling." Viktor said to his daughter and hug him tightly. "I promise you." After a whole minute of hugging and reassuring Viktor were now ready to go but there's still the reluctance to leave his family. "I'm going now." Viktor waved halfheartedly at them.

"Take care! Just tell me if there's something we could do to help you okay!" Phichit shouted to Viktor as the silver haired walks away. When Viktor's form could not be seen

anymore Phichit turn his head to Seung-gil.

"Ne, Seung-gil." He called to his raven haired lover. Seung-gil hums at him. "Is it okay to you that we came out to everyone?" Phichit asked all of a sudden. Yuuri sputtered at her seat.

"What Phichit?! Are you sure?" Yuuri asked in shocked. Phichit then turn his attention to his best friend with a bright smile.

"Of course if it's okay with Seung-gil." Phichit said. "So what do you think Seung-gil" His lover grunted.

"I don't mind. It's just a matter of time till the public learns about us. Also it will fend off all the girls hitting on me." The last sentence was said with a disgusted shiver. It is a well known fact that Seung-Gil doesn't like being touched and ogled by girls and all of their whims tire him out but Yuuri and Luka is an exception. Because they're Phichit's special someone and Yuuri is a tolerable woman who knows the concept of personal space and Luka, being a sweet girl she is charmed Seung-Gil. Yuuri let out a low whine.

"But Phichit what would your fans will think. There are still some people who don't accept homosexual relationship." Yuuri explained with a flail of her arms.

"Ka-chan what's a h..homes...sexual relayship" Luka asked with a tilt of her head, stuttering at the new word. Yuuri let out a sigh and Phichit giggles.

"Luka deary, Homosexual relationship is where a boy and boy or a girl and girl falls in love with each other." Phichit explained with a gentle voice. Luka's head still tilted at the side curiously.

"Is it bad?" She asked her Papi.

"No it's not. It's just there still some people who are close minded and doesn't give a chance to understand us." Phichit explained. Luka listened to him intently. "Remember this okay. It doesn't matter if you fell in love with the same gender as yours. Love knows no boundaries. Don't mind other people that will judge you. Just be who you are. " Phichit explained.

"Yes." Luka answered with a smile completely understanding what her Papi was telling her. Phichit reach across the table to rustle her head affectionately.

"What a smart girl you are." He said patting Luka's head then looks at Yuuri again. "Anyway Yuuri like I said I don't care what will my fans will think. This is my decision if they start hating me for coming out so be it and also I'm doing this help you and Viktor " Yuuri grimaced at Phichit's stubbornness but deep inside her she was very thankful to have a friend like Phichit. Really. What have she done to deserve all of this people in her life?

"Thank you, Phichit-kun."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hellooooooo dear readers! I'm back ((not completely tbh) I'm sorry for being gone for so long and making you all wait.. I lost my hype for YOI (and been sucked by the One Piece fandom) so I'm re-watching it again to get my inspiration back. This chapter is short please forgive me but when my inspiration return it will be my usual 2k-3k words again. Rest assured I will not abandoned this unless stated.**

 **Same warning as usual. I have no beta so all mistakes are my fault.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"Shocking News: Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov caught in the act of fighting with his co-competitor Pride of Thailand, Phichit Chulanont. The witness said that it was Nikiforov who started it first. He just suddenly walked in front of the innocent Chulanont and punched him on the face..._ So Viktor care to explain what it was all about." Chris asked smoothly to Viktor who were busy typing on his laptop.

"It's a long story, Chris." Viktor sighed without looking up to his best friend his eyes focused on the open word document on his laptop.

As soon as he arrived at Yakov's room the old man started to scold Viktor about his carelessness but as usual Viktor didn't listen, making his coach sighed in exasperation. So instead Yakov told him to prepare a press release for the press conference Yakov organize. Viktor also informed Yakov that Phichit were willing to help for this matter which makes Yakov slighly pleased. After that his coach went out to talk with the reporters about the matter and leave Viktor to write his press release. A few hours later Christophe arrives to ask him about what happened and now here they are.

"Well." He started, looking at his wristwatch. "We still have time before your press conference. Summarize it." Chris grins to him and Viktor rolls his eyes.

"Fine. If I didn't finish my press release you are the one to blame okay." Viktor said jokingly.

"That's why I tell you to summarize it." Chris retorted back. Viktor scoffed and started to tell Chris everything that had happened. Everything.

"So you mean to tell me that you mistook Phichit as the husband of Yuuri, your ex-girlfriend which you still love, and decided to give up on her because the two had a child and punched him because you caught him in the act of infidelity but the truth is he's just a friend and turn out you are the father of her child and I knew it there's something happening with Phichit and that korean skater." Chris amusedly summarized the story that Viktor had told him making Viktor nod in confirmation.

"Wow." Chris muttered in amusement then he looks at his friend with a frown. "Wait a minute. Why did you not told me about this?" Chris asked a little bit hurt. "Am I not your bestfriend?" Viktor look at him with a pout.

"Of course, you are my bestfriend. It's just a little bit painful to talk about it and I'm not yet ready." Viktor said in a small voice. Chris sigh and give Viktor a soft smile.

"Hey now, It's fine. I'm not pushing you." Chris dismissed when the atmosphere turn somber. "Anyways, you meet up with this Yuuri and her child, right?" he asked, changing the subject. At that Viktor's face lightened up.

"Of course. I reunited with my love. She'd gotten more beautiful and our child is so lovely as she is. Chris, she got my eyes." Viktor said in delight, waving his left hand on the air. Chris noticed something glistened on his friend's finger, catching the hand mid-air, Chris look shocked when he saw what is on it.

"Ring" Chris muttered in shock. "You're getting married?" He added with eyes wide and sparkling. Viktor cuffed his left hand with his right before raising it up above, the light hitting the metal band, making it shine.

"Yes. It took me ten years to give the other half to my Yuuri. This time we promise, no running away" Viktor said in a soft voice while gazing lovingly on his ring. Chris watch his bestfriend with a smile. This is the first time he saw his best friend this happy. He looks young and alive. This Yuuri and his kid with her must be very special that they could make his bestfriend this happy.

Chris and Viktor had been friends for a year but all those year he never saw him this genuinely happy. He may seem happy to everyone but Chris knew that behind those smile there's something missing that he couldn't decipher but now it was different and it was all because of this Yuuri.

"You should introduce her to me." Chris said as he crossed his arms on his chest. Viktor turn his gaze towards him, smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course. I will also introduce you to my dear Luka. You will definitely like her." Chris laughed softly as Viktor started to gushed about Luka completely forgetting his press release. Well, he had nothing to do so he might help Viktor with his press release.

* * *

It's been half the day since they learned about the news. The four of them were staying at Phichit and Seung-gil's shared hotel room. Luka was sleeping on their bed as Phichit and Seung-Gil were discussing what they will say at the Press conference later, they had already told Viktor about their plan of coming out. Viktor really appreciate it but at the same time he became worried about it but Phichit and Seung-Gil said that it was fine and thought that it is the right time as well, while Yuuri was reading the news about Phichit and Viktor. There are a lot of speculations about what happen some of it was positive but the majority of it was negative. Yuuri stared at her phone with a serious look then after a while she turn her eyes at his friend.

"Phichit. I was thinking of going to the Press Conference." Yuuri said in a serious tone. The two look at her with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Phichit asked with a worried tone. Yuuri gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I want to be there to support you two and Victor after all it was partially my fault and this is the only thing I could think of." She said sincerely.

"Yuuri." Phichit exclaimed, speechless. He couldn't think of any word to say to her so he just glomp her in a tight hug, burying his head on the crook of her shoulder.

Yuuri could feel her bestfriend trembling in her arms and realized that he's being overwhelmed at their current situation. He may always put on a smile on his face but Yuuri knows him well. Yuuri knows Phichit for ten years for her not to notice that her bestfriend is scared. He is scared at the outcome of his coming out. She knows how hard he had work just to reach where he was standing now. Yuuri hug Phichit back, wrapping her arms around him comfortly, running her hand back and forth on his back as Phichit started to sob.

"No matter what happen I'm always here for you, Phichit-kun." Yuuri whispered to Phichit. She felt him nod and Yuuri let out a small smile as she look at Seung-Gil who were watching them with a gentle look on his eyes.


End file.
